


Disguise Our Bondage

by AluraEmbrey



Series: Bondage Verse [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-16
Updated: 2012-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-06 15:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AluraEmbrey/pseuds/AluraEmbrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where everyone is born Dominant, submissive or Switch, the social contract and laws protect from misclassification and abuse. But there are always special cases. Meet Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel, a sub and Switch at Dalton Academy: For Submissive and Switch Rehabilitation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Based upon [this prompt](http://gleedsm.livejournal.com/951.html?thread=11959#t11959) with some differences. The idea of a world like this is just so beautiful that I couldn't pass it up. Thanks very much to abjusticc for her help as my wonderful beta. She helps me make the things in my head make sense in the real world. And to aalikane for additional cheerleading. Love you both.

_A submissive's (or submitting Switch's) place is at his/her Dominant's feet. They are to serve their Dominant according to the Domination Constitution and the contract they sign upon collaring. Conversely, the job of a Dominant (or a Dominating Switch) is to cherish their submissive. Good behaviour should be rewarded, while bad is punished. Punishments should never be excessive and should always be within the guidelines set forth by the law. A Dominant that violates this, breaks not only their contract, but the Constitution._

_A Dominant that breaks that rule is the party at fault. Not the submissive._

_You did nothing wrong._  
 **Dalton Academy Handbook- Introduction**

  


He needed to get up. Master would be up soon and he'd expect to have his breakfast sitting and ready on the table. So Blaine really needed to get up to prepare that. But despite the roughness of the sheets against his black and blue skin, the hardness of the mattress as it presses into the barely scabbed over whip marks, the boy finds that he can not move. Because no matter how uncomfortable he is right now, lying in his chambers, he knows that moving will be even worse.

Because moving means making the skin of his back move. Pulling and tugging on the places where the lashes had dug deep into the skin. Getting up will mean moving his arms that feel heavy like lead, weighed a thousand times by the yellowing marks on his far too pale skin. The pigment long since starting to escape in the face of the lack of sunlight. Which is the least of his concerns when compared to how much trouble he'll be in if he doesn't get his butt up no matter how much it hurts.

Taking a deep breath, Blaine pushes himself into a sitting position. Like everyday, he ignores the pain sprouting up along his abused body Instead, he pushes through it and gets to his feet, using the wall to support himself. In just a moment, he's re-caught his breath and he's able to move. He looks to the left and sees that the other two beds are empty, meaning Cheyenne and Sean have already gotten up to begin their duties. Cheyenne will be in the the bathroom, preparing the bath, while Sean will be in Master's room, already waking him up with his mouth.

Blaine's always been every so thankful that Master prefers Sean in the morning, allowing him just a couple moments to himself at the start of the day. It's not much, but it helps.

Soon, the sixteen year old has dragged himself into the kitchen, where he begins to rhythmically pull out pots and pans from where they're nestled at night. It's Monday, so Master will want his power breakfast, something to help boost his energy before heading to work. Three eggs, four strips of bacon and two pieces of toast. Lightly buttered. Not too dark.

Never too dark.

A phantom pain sprouts up along his cheek from where Master had taught him that lesson his first week here.

The sound of the sizzle of bacon hits Blaine's ears before he knows it, the habit of doing this allowing his mind to check out of the entire thing. With a glance at the clock, he sees that it's ten till seven. Master is always down at seven promptly. Good. He's ahead of schedule. Which means he doesn't have to worry about what he's about to do.

Feeling like a dying man about to find an oasis, Blaine allows himself to drop bodily into empty kitchen table chair. The feel of wood beneath him as never felt so good. If Master sees him, he'll be in trouble, but Blaine just needs a moment. One second to himself to just catch his breath. After last night, the feel of the spiked lash hitting him over and over, each cry earning him just another lashing... He needs a second, to close his eyes and take a deep breath. Just one minute.

“Well, well, what do we have here?”

Oh no.

Snapping to attention and moving faster than his body really wants him to, Blaine drops to his knees. He keeps his eyes down, not even looking at Master. It'll only make things worse. But that doesn't mean he can't see the shiny shoes walking across the clean linoleum floor, getting ever closer to him.

“Oh, you didn't have to move. You looked so comfortable there, boy. Your eyes closed as you let my breakfast burn on the stove.” Master's voice is closer now, nearly light sounding. Almost pleasant, unless you know how to really listen to the man that's finally right before him. “Were you comfortable?”

Blaine whimpers, not sure of what to do or how to respond. His entire body is tense, just waiting for the blow he knows will come soon. There is no way that Master will let him get away with having the audacity to sit in that chair. It wasn't his place. As a submissive his rightful place is on his knees, bowing before his Master and ready to serve him without a thought about himself. But he just keeps messing that up. Master is never happy with him.

God, he's such a screw up.

“I said,” Master repeated, his voice losing its faux friendliness. A hand grabs his face and pulls it up, making Blaine meet his eye. The look there just makes Blaine shivers, the duel need to submit and look down, warring with the human instinct that tells him to run. “Were you comfortable?”

Before he can answer, Master's hand strikes him across the face. Blaine's body crumples to the floor, head hitting the title with a disorienting crack. He's sure a cry of pain escapes his lips, but he can't hear it over the whistle of Master's belt racing through the air. Blaine wants to run, to escape, but he can only lay there and wait for the pain he knows will come in just a second. New bruises to add on top of the ones he has.

\-----

“Blaine. Blaine, come on wake up.”

The sound of his roommate's voice sounds like out of place for a moment. Why would David be in Master's kitchen?

“You're going to be late for class, Blaine. You already missed breakfast.”

The mention of breakfast makes the curly haired boy shake a bit, the dream still so very fresh in his mind. He fixes his eyes on the ceiling to will the images away, wishing that for once he'd just be able to wake up when he has one of his nightmareish memories. Most people have horrible dreams and wake up screaming and crying, but not Blaine. No, his mind keeps him trapped there, reliving each and every moment. His therapist tells him that his mind won't wake him up from those until he accepts that the events were not truly his fault. That he stays asleep because his mind is still convinced that he was to blame. Once he realises that Master was the one in the wrong, he'll be able to wake up from those dreams and then stop them from coming.

In other words, he'll be stuck with them forever because he's a failure.

“You awake yet?”

“Yeah, sorry. Thanks.” Blaine says, finally sitting up. It feels strange that his body doesn't ache all over. That he can move without wincing at every step. Sometimes it still feels like it though. After some dreams, the one where David doesn't wake him up and he's left to his own devices, he isn't always sure what's going on. Some mornings he isn't sure where he is, or how he got there. He wonders why his bed is so much more comfortable and awaits the moment that Master will march into the room and demand his breakfast.

Thank goodness that David is there for him most days.

“Ok. I got you a couple of pieces of toast.” The taller boy said, gesturing towards Blaine's desk without looking up. He's too busy setting up and organising his school papers to stop. If you make David stop once he begins his morning reorganisation ritual, it'll cause a breakdown. And seeing as how it's Monday, that'd mean David would miss one of his favourite classes.

Blaine wishes he didn't have to ever set foot into the Interaction Rooms.

Leaving David to his process, Blaine gets up to take a quick shower before putting on his uniform; the water turned exactly three quarters till the left. His shower gel and shampoo placed immediately on his right, within arms reach. His therapist tells him that routines are helpful. They help to show him that he doesn't have to constantly be on edge, expecting a harsh rebuke for the tiniest of fall ups. His therapist says a lot of things though.

Once he has his hair under the control of massive amounts of hair gel, Blaine double checks his appearance in the mirror. His Dalton tie is straight, the blazer perfectly ironed and resting neatly on his shoulders. Overall he looks dapper and put together. Like a sub that's ready to drop onto his knees at a dominant's feet. He's ready to face the day, even if it's all a lie.

“Hurry up, Blaine!” David calls from the other side of the bathroom door. Clearly he's finished his routine and that means that if they don't leave within the next minute, they'll be late. Blaine is half tempted to tell David to go on without him, that he doesn't feel quite right today. But he knows that will be useless. The teachers will know that he's only faking in order to get out of Reintroduction class. Everyone knows it's his least favourite.

“Ok, I'm ready. Let's go.”

David gives him a strange look for just a moment, with an expression that Blaine can't decipher. He ignores it though, opening the drawer of his desk to grab the final piece to his dapper disguise. The gold chain catches his eye immediately and he grabs it, pulling the pocket watch out almost reverently. As he hooks it onto his pants, Blaine takes just a second to rub the intricate design on the cover, before grabbing his messenger bag and facing the door. David will be right behind him.

The pair walks silently. Both of the usually talkative boys, keeping themselves silent, just as they do every Monday, Wednesday and Friday morning. Blaine spends the entire walk from their dorm on the north side of campus, to the main building in the centre, taking deep breaths. If you don't know him, you might just think he's having a hard time waking up for class. But those that pay attention, that know the signs of an abused sub, can see Blaine's anxiety a mile away. The way his hands fidget, choking the strap of his bag. How his steps are overly measured and sure, pacing himself from having to reach his destination too quickly.

But mostly, they notice the way his eyes never quite leave the ground. Even amongst his fellow subs, he can't bring himself to look up. He never meets anyone's eye, especially not on these mornings. It's bad enough they're going to see him as open and exposed as he will be soon. He doesn't need to see the look they must have in their eye.

Pitying.

Critical

Judging.

All too soon, a sign pronouncing that they've reached Interaction Room A, is before Blaine's face. He pauses before entering, his heart already starting to race. Oh how he loathes this class. Honestly, who's bright idea was it to make a bunch of abused submissives watch a Dom with their sub? Oh, it was supposed to 'show a positive example of interaction between a collared pair'.

Right. Well Blaine knows that most Doms aren't abusive. He's seen a positive example of that his entire life thanks to his parents. William Anderson would never think of abusing his sub, the mother of his child and self-proclaimed love of his life. It's not the Dom or what they might do, that's the problem, it's Blaine. It's always Blaine.

The feel of David playing a comforting hand on his shoulder makes the shorter boy jump a bit, but he forces a smile anyway. He knows his friend means well and wants to help. Finally, Blaine takes a deep breath and opens the door. Everyone looks up as he and David enter and take their place in the circle around the room. Last as always. Barely on time. Mrs. Ammers gives them _that look_ , the same look she does every week and it just makes Blaine look at the floor again as quickly as possible.

“Now that everyone is here, let's get started with this week's lesson. Today we have Mistress Kay and her pet Jackson.” Mrs. Ammers tells the group of boys. Blaine blocks out their excited chatter over them having a female Dominant today. As most of the boys here are straight or bisexual, they always get a little more excited when a woman is around.

“Yes, yes. A female Dominant today.” Their teacher says, acknowledging their excitement, but shushing it with a wave of their hands. The boys all listen. They're good at listening. “Please be very polite and respectful, because even more importantly, Jackson is a Dalton graduate. He left the Academy four years ago, and is very happy with Mistress Kay.”

There's no need to tell the boys to be quiet now, because all of them are too busy staring at Mrs. Ammers with wide eyes. A graduate? Someone that actually went through the program and was able to be collared again? No way.

Blaine could already feel his eyes starting to tear up, the pinpricks of hot tears stinging the corner of his eyes. Oh god, not already. Usually he made it a bit further into the lesson before he felt like running away. But already he could feel the twitch in his legs to turn and sprint from the room and feelings that this class always brings up. Dalton teaches that he's not supposed to be forced to do anything he's uncomfortable with without his express consent. Well, why is he required to go to this class three times a week?

“Please provide a warm welcome to Mistress Kay and Jackson.”

All the boys put their hands together, looking around each other towards the door in the corner of the room. It's as if all the boys are holding their breath, holding it until the short blonde woman, and the brunette man are in the centre of the circle. Against his better judgement, Blaine watches the entire entrance. Taking in the comfortable way the pet crawls, beside but just behind his Mistress, his eyes on her feet the entire time. Letting her movements and the gentle pull of the leash guide him. Not paying any attention to the boys staring at them.

Mistress Kay though, she watches all of them. Stands in the middle of the room and takes in each and every face. Though small, with angelic features, her presence is clearly that of a Dom's. Every sub and Switch in this room can feel that. It makes Blaine fidget in his place, hands creating wrinkles on the leather of his bag's strap.

“Jackson.” The pet looks up, taking his feet off the heels on his Dom's feet and instead meeting her eye. “I want you to get that bench from by the door. Crawl over there, but you may walk to carry it to me.”

“Yes, Mistress.” Jackson answers, a tone of reverence in his voice. It's clear that he's completely devoted to the woman that owns him.

Blaine tries not to watch the sure way in which the man crawls over to the door, the leash providing just enough slack to let him move that far without a tug. The sub must feel so safe and owned that way. Knowing that his Dom is just on the other side of that length of leather. Never too far away in case he needs some reassurance.

Soon enough, the young man has the small wooden bench in his arms, facing his Mistress with his head down. “Place it at my feet.”

The pet rushes to fulfil his duty, dropping to his knees beside Mistress Kay as soon as he's able. Jackson can't seem to resist the urge to nuzzle his cheek against the smooth skin of his Dom's leg. Blaine can't help but flinch at the action, expecting to see the strappy heels come up and kick the man in the side. Forcing his face into the ground to sprout apologies for daring to touch, for daring to think that what he wanted mattered.

Instead, Blaine watches as the woman reaches down to pat Jackson on the head, ruffling his hair up a bit as she does so. “Good boy.”

The words make something in Blaine's chest tighten up, rising to his throat and making breathing difficult. As he watches the woman sit down on the bench, then instruct the sub onto her lap, his hands slip off his messenger bag strap. They're so sweaty he can't keep them on the smooth material anymore. He wipes his hands on his pants leg, mindless of the sweat marks he might leave on the grey slacks.

Instead his eyes are glued on the woman's hand as they pull the submissive's leather shorts down. Exposing his bottom. He can't look away from hand that lands harshly on the pale skin, leaving it cherry red in it's wake. His ears can not ignore the way in which the sub moans happily, taking his Mistress for each and every smack. Blaine can't help the way his heart races every time she calls him a good boy, encouraging him to rub himself on her thigh.

With every smack the tears get closer to falling. Every moan makes his heart ache just a bit. The desire to be that sub is almost overwhelming. Blaine isn't even remotely attracted to woman, but he just wishes someone would spank him like that. He wishes that he were worthy of a Dominant that took such good care of their submissive.

But he'll never have that. Because he screwed up. Blaine had a Master, but he just didn't know how to please him. He never listened to instructions well enough, was never good enough to make his Dominant happy. God, he's such a screw up. No one will ever want a broken, pathetic submissive like him. No one will ever put him over his knee, no one will ever take him as he begs for more. Because he'll screw it up.

He's never good enough.

The tears are running down his face before the sob escapes his throat, but he doesn't notice them till then. The boy was too trapped in his own head, in the truths that his teachers and therapist will never tell him. He'll never end up like Jackson.

Like nearly every class, Blaine runs. He arrives late both so he can avoid this room and escape it that much easier. Mr. Brawner, the school nurse, will let him rest on a cot for the rest of the morning, just as he does nearly every time Blaine has to go to D/s Reintroduction. By eleven, the nurse will force the boy to get up and go to lunch with the rest of his classmates, and he'll remind him that he needs to start facing the feelings he's running from. But by that time, Blaine'll have to leave or they'll be no food left for him before afternoon academic classes. He'll tell Mr. Brawner that he'll try harder next class, but they'll both know it's a lie. Blaine will be back next time.

\-----

“Are you ok, Blaine?” Thad asks him, as the curly haired boy sits down at their usual lunch table. There aren't assigned seats or anything, but boys tend to sit with their fellow group therapy kids. A sort of unofficial clique.

“Yeah, I'm fine.” The same answer he gives every time this happens. No one ever believes him.

“Ok.” Least they're good enough friends never to call him out on it. Besides, they all have their own demons to haunt them.

“I saved you some mashed potatoes.” Jeff offers, pushing a plate towards Blaine. The shorter boy smiles at his blonde friend, thankful. It's sad that they have a routine now, but it helps him get back on his feet after a breakdown. If he tries to eat anything too heavy, he ends up puking it right back up, but if he doesn't eat at all, he'll pass out. It's touchy.

The boys sit in silence for a few minutes, not needing words as they all try to down their afternoon meal. Finally, once most of them are approaching finished, Thad looks at all of them a bit too excitedly. “We have a new group mate.”

Everyone stops eating immediately to stare at Thad. New member? No way. Blaine had just arrived two months ago, and it was rare to get two people in one semester. Heck, it was rare to get two people in a group in one year. “He's rooming with me. They told me before D/s RI. They moved him in then, but he'll be starting classes with us this afternoon.”

“Wow.” David says, though finally he went back to eating.

“Yeah, and even more so, he's a Switch.”

That caused a bit of an uproar. Another Switch? Abuse was rare enough in their world, but Switch abuse was even rarer. Nick is one, but no one pointed that out just now. Blaine had to do his best to not openly stare at the boy, as if already mentally comparing this new kid to the boy he calls friend.

“Anyway, we better go. Miss Kellye hates when we're late.”

Blaine nodded along, pushing his half eaten mashed potatoes away without another thought. He ate enough to keep his energy up for the day, at the least. It'll have to do, even if he'll need a snack before dinner. Mr. Brawner will probably take pity on him and give him some crackers if he asks.

The boys are quiet as they take their seats in class. The other boys in their history class are already seated, chatting quietly amongst themselves before the bell. Apparently they don't know about the new kid, or they'd be too busy staring at the front door to talk. But Blaine's group knows and they sit quietly, waiting for the bell.

Just as it rings. Miss Kellye walks in, followed by the most beautiful person Blaine has ever seen. His heart quickens as the sight of the angel standing in the front of the room. The boy is tall, well taller than Blaine, with soft looking brown hair that Blaine wishes he could brush. The angel has gorgeous eyes, not quite green or blue, but some mixtures that makes Blaine want to stare at them forever, but he's too afraid to really look into them.

And that body. God, even the plain old Dalton uniform can not hide the strength in those muscles. Blaine can see it in the way that the boy holds himself, tall, straight backed. Clearly in control. He would look so beautiful holding a flail over his head, bringing it down to whip a sub backs. This boy is beautiful, so pretty.

Blaine is too busy staring to hear Miss Kellye say much, but he catches the name. Kurt Hummel. The class is instructed to say hello and it takes everything in Blaine to stay in his seat. Because every muscle in his body is screaming at him to get up and go to the front of the room so he can drop to his knees before this man.


	2. Chapter Two

_A submissive is defined as a person that naturally and consensually seeks a position of powerlessness (psychological or physical) in a power exchange dynamic. Allowing a Dominant or Dominating Switch to take control over them._

_A Dominant is defined as a person that naturally and consensually takes the position of power (psychological or physical) in a power exchange dynamic. Accepting responsibility to care of a submissive or submitting Switch._

_A Switch is defined as a person that naturally and consensually can seek a position of powerlessness or the position of power (psychological or physical) in a power exchange dynamic. Giving them the responsibilities of a submissive or Dominant, dependent upon scene._  
 **Domination Constitution- Article A, Section Four: Citizen Definition**

 

Of all the classes that Blaine is required to take a Dalton, the academic ones were by far his favourite. His father likes to point out that he inherited the Anderson Brain. Which means he's very good at memorisation and problem solving. It made school, well not necessarily easy, but something he was more than capable of doing well in. Growing up, that had been a sense of pride for his family. Look at their talented son. So obedient, handsome and smart. A perfect child, a perfect submissive.

Too bad it all turned out be a lie.

But even now, at the very least, Blaine can say he's a good student. Though his teachers are all subs and switches themselves, he's quite good at listening. Even if the subject isn't exactly what he wants to learn about, the boy can make himself pay attention to what's being taught. Until today. Blaine literally has no idea what his teacher is talking about. He can barely remember that this is history class. Maybe.

All his eyes can see is Kurt Hummel. Thanks to where he's sitting, Blaine's only view is of his profile, but it's a wonderful profile. A view that he can feel etched into his mind, like an imprint. Somehow he knows that, even if he never sees Kurt again, he'll always remember this view. But he will see Kurt again won't he? Everyday till one of them meets Dalton's standards of rehabilitation and is allowed to go home, where maybe in college they'll be able to meet a good Dom.

The pressure of the expectation alone is enough to quicken Blaine's heart, even as he sits in class. The idea of the future flits quickly out of his head though, pushed to the back so that it doesn't become overwhelming.

Instead, his mind focuses on the few parts of the new kid that he can see. His eyelashes catch Blaine's attention first, the gentle way in which they curve upward. Not stupidly long and girly, like Blaine's, but framing. Drawing attention to the shining, glittering eyes that Blaine saw for just a few moments. Next, the sub notices his cheekbones, high and elite looking. Like he belongs in a bygone age of aristocrats and nobles, instead of sitting in a rehabilitation classroom. The way Kurt sits says this too. Back straight, posture perfect, with one leg resting crossed over the other.

Silly as it is, Blaine wishes he had a sketch pad right now. Or maybe a mound of clay. A camera would work too. Some way in which he could take this moment and the wonderful view that he has, and capture it forever. Of course, that would require him to have any sort of artistic ability, but Blaine is willing to learn very quickly. Anything for this boy.

A part of his brain tells Blaine that he should stop staring so openly, that he should take some notes and pay attention to his teacher. Kurt is taking notes, his pencil moving gracefully across across a notebook. Blaine wonders what his handwriting looks like. Probably neat, script-like and small, nearly unassuming. But bold, the strokes dark from being pressed down hard in absolutely assuredness. No hesitation. So very unlike how Blaine writes. If you look in his notebook, you'll see that his words are like chicken scratch, hesitant, with smudge marks where his eraser tries in vain to hide his mistakes.

The muscles in his neck give a painful twinge, clearly not happy about being forced into a cocked position for so long. His body yearns to twist a bit, maybe stretch and crack his neck. But he can't get his eyes to look away. Not from the lovely pale skin, not the regal looking neck, nor the sea coloured eyes that are staring back at him; a single eyebrow raised as if in amusement.

Blaine jumps in his seat, looking down immediately. He can feel his cheeks heating up from embarrassment. Of course he'd be caught staring, of course. Can't even do that right, now can he?

Oh man, what must Kurt think of him? Just staring at him like that, like Kurt is a spectacle or show. He remembers what it was like after Master was found out. The way people looked at him, whispered as if speaking at a normal tone would startle his fragile mind. It made him feel even more small and disgusting. Like failure was written in giant flashing lights above his head for everyone to read. Point at. Stare at.

The sound of his teacher opening a drawer pulls Blaine's eyes upwards again, to find that no one is looking at him any longer. Not even Kurt. He can't help the feeling of disappointed shame from creeping up chest. As if he's failed some sort of test all over again. The feeling sits on his heart, festering there with each pounding of new blood.

Only the sound of the bell signalling the end of class is able to bring him out of it. Everyone else in the class begins to gather their things. Their usual animated chatter fills the room, but Blaine doesn't take part. His eyes are too busy following the elegant way in which Kurt is putting his items away in a messenger bag. Follows the way in which Kurt makes his way up to the teacher's desk to share a word.

"Blaine, you ok?" Jeff asks. When Blaine looks up, his friend is giving him one of those looks that tries not to be too inquisitive, but still belays all the care it can. Reinforced, of course, by David and Nick standing behind him.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Trying his best to smile at his friends, Blaine hopes that his friends won't think anything of his strangeness right now. If he has any luck left, they'll assume it's because of this morning and nothing else.

"Hurry up. Thad wants to introduce us to the new kid." Jeff urges, bouncing a little where he stands, watching Blaine close his bag.

The curly haired boy hands slips on the clasp at his words. Meet the new kid? Blaine could actually meet Kurt? He wasn't sure he was ready for that! What if Kurt thought he was stupid or ugly? What if he just sputtered and embarrassed himself? Blaine couldn't do this, he just couldn't. It was too much too soon, even though he didn't quite understand himself saying that. Kurt's opinion of him shouldn't matter to him at all, the new kid was a stranger. But it did matter, so very much.

Blaine tried to take deep breaths as he followed his friends out of the classroom. He didn't even acknowledge Miss Kellye saying goodbye to them, just focused on his breathing. One breath in through the nose, filling the lungs. Let it sit a moment, ruminate in the flesh, before letting it slowly out of the mouth. Wait a second, rinse and repeat. The submissive managed three large breaths like this, before he was in the hallway and unable to keep his eyes from looking up.

The first thing he saw was Thad shaking Kurt's hand and an intense jealousy welled up in his stomach. Why was Thad able to touch him? Blaine wished Kurt would touch him. Bet his hands were soft, feeling deceitfully delicate unless the boy wanted to show you his full strength.

This was so insane. Not even before his days with Master, had Blaine ever been so attracted to another person. Sure, he thought plenty of boys were hot, and knew without a doubt that he was gay. Thanks to some of the more attractive celebrities, he used to have plenty of material in his wank bank. Back when he did that. None of that measured up to the desperate way in which his eyes seemed to want to stay locked on Kurt Hummel.

"Hey guys," Thad said, once he noticed that the others were out of the classroom. "This is Kurt."

"Hello." Kurt greeted them all, and Blaine had to bite his lip to keep from moaning. How could a human being actually sound like that? That's what angels should sound like. There's no way that Kurt Hummel belongs here, amongst them, not with a melodic voice like that.

The rest group all said hello though, introducing themselves one by one. Blaine did his best not to let his voice crack as he did so, but he was pretty sure he failed. At the very least, he didn't sound like himself. Enough so that, even if his friends didn't look at him twice, Kurt's eyes lingered on him, clearly thinking he was strange. But even if those lovely eyes were on him for the wrong reason, Blaine couldn't help the chill that ran up his spine when their eyes locked for just a moment. Kurt was even more amazing looking up close, and Blaine had to keep his eyes down in fear of being blinded by the beauty.

"We better get to class. Don't want Mr. Perry to get upset that we're late." David said, breaking up the little congregation. Every nodded, following along as Thad and David told Kurt all about Dalton, how the schedule worked, which teachers were the best and how good the food tasted. Blaine followed along, his hands shoved deep into his pockets to keep them from choking his bag strap again.

Kurt sat in the empty seat in front of Blaine in English class. Then in the seat two aisles away in Chemistry. Blaine can't remember anything else about that afternoon though.

\-----

There isn't a lot that Blaine thinks he's very good at, but even he has to admit that he's a good people watcher. He's always considered it his greatest asset as a submissive. At least, his school teachers have always told him it was a good thing, even if it hadn't been enough in the end.

This skill is something he can still fall back on when needed though. Particularly now, at breakfast the next morning. His first instinct upon seeing Kurt walk in with Thad, was to crawl over to him and present himself. But as displays of submission are prohibited at Dalton, the boy reigns in the desire. Barely. Instead, he watches, eyes following the flowing way in which Kurt walks and nearly running away into the land of grandiose prose and poetry. Blaine needs to focus though, because if he knows anything right now, it's that he wants Kurt to be happy. There's not rational explanation for why he feels this way, but Blaine isn't questioning it. It feels right in a way that not much else has in a long time.

The things that Kurt does are easily viewed and filed away. From the breakfast he chooses (yogurt parfait and wheat bread toast with strawberry jam), to the way he takes his coffee (two espresso shots, non-fat milk, two pumps of chocolate) how he carries his tray, (balanced on his left hand, the right free to grab items), all the way to how he sits down at the table (tray down first, school bag sat under the chair, then sliding in from the left side).

"Hello." Kurt says, once he's settled at the table.

The boys all greet Kurt back, even Blaine manages to make a sound of acknowledgement. Though it's a far cry from articulate speech. Hopefully Kurt will just think he's not a morning person. At least he's at the table today, instead of dragging his feet to start his day. Tuesdays and Thursday are the only days his stomach sees a real breakfast.

"How'd you sleep last night?" Jeff asks, starting a conversation, and Blaine couldn't have been more thankful for Jeff's talkativeness. Goodness knows he doesn't know what to say. He can't even look at Kurt right now.

But at the same time, he can't really take his eyes off him. As he pushes food into his mouth automatically, his peripheral vision catches the movement of a pale hand as it dips into the yogurt, or gestures to tell a story. It's like his entire body is in tune with Kurt's and he's powerless to stop it. Not that he's even trying. Instead, he's just eating his food, letting his eyes follow their natural course, as the flow of the conversation around him lulls him into some other place in his mind. Deep inside his chest is a strange feeling he can't quite put his finger on. His heart feels stiller than it has an ages, though, and for once he thinks he might be ready to face the day.

That feeling doesn't leave him as he follows behind his friends and go to their bi-weekly group therapy session. When they enter the room, Mrs. Graves is already sitting in her chair at the head of the room, the start of the circle that makes up their group. As they all start to sit down, Blaine notices that another chair has already been added for Kurt. Who, it seems isn't entirely sure what to do, if the way the tall boy is standing on the outside of the ring, glancing between them all. Blaine opens his mouth to try and offer help, but doesn't make it in time.

"Hello, Kurt, lovely to see you again." Mrs. Graves says, smiling her therapist smile at the new kid. "In Group, we don't have assigned seats. Just pick a chair in the circle."

Blaine watches as Kurt nods, facial expression not changing a bit as he sits down. There's something hard about his look, aloof. As if he's already begun to dismiss all this, even before he's even started the therapy. The way his eyes sweep over the room feels judgemental in a way that makes Blaine's skin crawl. The feeling of failure begins to well inside him without even understanding why.

"Hello again boys."

"Hello, Mrs. Graves." All the boys respond, completing their usual opener for the session. Blaine laced his fingers into a fist, eyes in his lap because he knew what was next because it happened to him only a couple months ago.

"I know you guys have met him already, but I'd like to formally welcome Kurt Hummel to our group." The therapist smiled at Kurt, who still looked as if he was nearly bored with that was going on. "Would you like to say something about yourself?"

There was no way that Blaine was going to pass up an excuse to stare at Kurt. His eyes shot up quickly, watching as the pale young man uncrossed his legs and unfolded himself from his chair in one easy, artistic movement.

"Hi, I'm Kurt." Even bored sounding, the voice was lovely. "I'm seventeen, from Lima. I love musical theatre and fashion, either of which I plan to study in college." The boy didn't waste any more time speaking, instead retaking his seat, throwing one leg over the other in a casual way.

Mrs. Graves nodded at the boy, but Blaine knew she wasn't done yet. "Thank you. Would you like to share why you're here at Dalton?"

"Because they made me come."

Every eye in the room latched onto Kurt again, but this time wide-eyed with shock. The dismissive way in which he spoke took them all by surprise. Sure, all of them had been forced to come here, but they hadn't fought against it. They were happy to be away from their Doms, happy to be in a place where they didn't have to constantly feel afraid. But Kurt, the look in his face was as if he thought the entire notion of him being here was silly.

"I'm sure your parents and teachers did put in the paperwork for you, since you're a minor." Their therapist said, not missing a beat. "But do you think you can tell us happened to spark that?"

This part was usually the hardest for any Dalton student. It took Blaine three weeks before he could get the words out, all of them spilling over in a waterfall of pain, hurt, messed up, _sorrysosorry_. But Kurt only shrugged at the question. "I was paired with a boy named Dave. As a punishment, he tried to make me submit in public. I refused because it's a limit for me. He got angry and hit me."

All of the other Dalton students tensed at the word punishment, some of them even flinching at the idea of being hit. The memories of painful marks still fresh in their minds. Blaine knew that it had to be affecting even Nick, who had been here nearly the full two years and was due to graduate soon.

"And how did that make you feel?"

Kurt snorted, still managing to sound dignified to Blaine's ears. "It pissed me off. So I left and cancelled our contract."

"And came here." Mrs. Graves said, clearly trying to keep some measure of control here. She was one of the few Switch adults here, so that she could control the boys if they became too distressed in therapy. Maybe she wasn't extending her Dominate side, Blaine was too busy staring at Kurt to tell, but even she didn't seem to be able to get Kurt to cooperate.

"Yes, because they made me." He said decisively, speaking slowly as if to a child.

Blaine forced his eyes to stop looking at Kurt to see their therapist's reaction. For just a moment he caught a glimpse of shock in her eyes, as well as something else he couldn't quite name. It was like she was looking at him with judging eyes, not sure what to make of him. He'd never seen that look on her face before. "Well, I'm sure that's how it feels now. Thank you for sharing with us, Kurt. Would anyone like to go first for their weekly update?"

Nick raised his hand and Mrs. Graves gestured for him to go on. Blaine wasn't listening though, he was too busy trying to think. It was hard, because a part of him wished he could be in a more comfortable position to do this, preferably on his knees next to Kurt.

That was the problem, though, wasn't it? What he wants is not possible. Not only do Dalton rules say he can't do that, but surely Kurt has enough to deal with, without Blaine being a burden on him by wanting to crawl behind him all day. It's not easy to come to be at this school, no matter how classy it may look. But maybe, just maybe, Blaine can help Kurt feel a bit more comfortable.


	3. Chapter Three

_A Dominant is not made simply to take from the submissive. He/She is charged with the job of watching over and taking care of the submissive because he/she is something precious. While in the Dominant's care, the submissive should always feel safe and comfortable. They should know that they have the right to say no at any time. Above all else, a Dominant should always respect the established safe word._  
 **Beginner's Dominant Handbook: For Grade Six- Introduction**

 

Time has a habit of rushing by and before you know it, days have gone by in nothing but a blur. It's not an event that happens to Blaine very often though. He's grown so accustomed to needing to pay attention to what's going on around him. People aren't happy when you miss things, when you aren't watching the clock well enough and you don't have their dinner on the table for them, warm and waiting, at six thirty on the dot. They hate it when you can't even remember to deliver the Saturday paper to them at nine o'clock. It makes them angry.

Angry people hit.

So when Blaine woke up on Friday morning, it was a jolting, jerky sort of wakefulness. That sort that made his roommate jump back, eyes wide and confused.

“Woah. You alright?” David asked, hand gripping this desk to keep upright. His other hand was half raised in the air at Blaine. To help him or block him, Blaine doesn’t know.

It takes a moment for his heart to slow down enough for him to answer. For the first few moments after waking up, his mind is entirely too jumbled to say anything, hair curled in his face and fracturing his view. Finally, Blaine lifts a hand to sweep back his curls and does his best to smile at his friend. It probably failed, but he tried anyway. “Yeah. Sorry. I just... didn't expect that.”

From the look David gives him, that isn't a very good explanation at all. Heck, Blaine doesn't even understand what it's supposed to mean. Didn't expect for time to have passed, and that he'd need to face a new day? Didn't expect for his body to jerk like that, so unfluid and jostled that his limbs feel the whiplash?

Whatever it is, the feeling sits deep in his stomach, nestled there like a knot. It's not trying to grow, not moving or making him feel worse. Just... lingering. Like today means something in some way.

Without speaking, because he's still not sure what to say, Blaine gets up to start getting ready for the day. He glances at the clock on the way to the bathroom to shower and notices that it's still only seven thirteen. It's the first time he's been awake before breakfast on a D/s RI day since his first lesson. Maybe that will mean something good. Or it'll mean he'll just puke up everything he ate while on the way to the nurse's.

Before long, Blaine has his hair jelled down, jacket buttoned up and bag swinging onto his shoulder. He and David are silent on their way down the halls and into the dining area. That isn't any different than other mornings before Blaine's least favourite class. But the feeling of _soon_ is still resting in his stomach. Waiting, bidding it's time even as he gets in line with an empty tray. It doesn't move as he grabs an empty bowl to add Cap'n' Crunch and whole milk. There's no change even as he gets a glass of orange juice to add to his bounty.

It isn't till he's passing the yogurt and salad bar that the feeling jumps, rocking into his sides. There, all alone, is the last yogurt parfait. Blaine hates yogurt, the texture and floating pieces weirds-out his taste buds. But Kurt loves it. He's eaten it for breakfast twice this week. Out of the corner of his eyes, Blaine sees another boy walking towards the bar. Intent in his step.

Six feet away.

Four and a half.

Before he really remembers telling his feet to move, he's at the bar. The kid gives him a strange look, but Blaine ignores it and adds the parfait to his tray. He doesn't wait to see the kids reaction, just walks over to his table to sit between David and Nick.

The feeling in his stomach starts to do somersaults, jumping around like a hyper-active bunny. Or well, like him as a child. He tires to ignore it and just focus on each his cereal, blocking out thoughts about what he did. For some reason grabbing that parfait feels monumental. His heart is even racing a bit, like he's done something grand and great instead of just getting a food item. This sort of thrilling feeling in his own action hasn't been felt in so long. Honestly, the boy isn't even sure how to handle this.

All he did was get food. How is that important.

“Good morning everyone.”

Blaine's racing heart stops for just a second at the sound of Kurt's voice. After a few days of hearing it in and out of class, it no longer makes his brain turn to mush, but the lovely quality of it is still able to get a reaction out of him each time.

“Morning,” Blaine adds to the chorus of greetings from his friends. He can't help but glance up and see that Kurt is taking the seat directly across from him. Blaine can't help but smile shyly when Kurt smiles at him in greeting.

He doesn't join in the conversation around him though, content to listen to the rise and fall of his friend's voices wash over him. The feeling in his stomach is still acting up, and it's just occurring to him that he's going to have to be in D/s Reintroduction in a half hour. If he was a betting man, he'd start taking bets on how long it takes him to run out of the room.

“Only toast? Won't you be hungry, Kurt? I know if I don't eat more to start the day, I can't focus.” Jeff says, shoving a fork-full of eggs in his mouth to prove his point.

Kurt lets out a breath of a laugh, but doesn't seem to be judging Jeff. Looking up, Blaine can see that Kurt's lips are quirked up in a slight smile. “Usually I eat more, but there were out of yogurt parfait and nothing else appealed to me today.”

“You can have mine.” Blaine says before he can help himself. He's pretty sure his voice comes out a bit higher than usual, but the words don't stutter or stumble at all. That's a win.

“Oh, you don't have to do that.” Kurt tells him, shaking his head a bit.

Blaine already has it in his hand and nearly on Kurt's tray. “No, it's fine. I just got on a whim. I'm full anyway.” It wasn't a lie, none of that was. He had just gotten the yogurt parfait without thinking about it, but the jumping in his stomach is telling him that somehow, it was more than that. Even if he didn't realise it.

“Well, thanks then. You're sweet.”

The knot in his stomach settles back down, unwinding into a feeling of pure warmth that winds it's way through his muscles and into his heart. There's no stopping the large smile that's overtaken his face. His face has always been so expressive, but he doesn't care right now. Even with David giving him a strange look, this feels good. This feels right.

\------

“Hello, Blaine. Mr. Brawner sent me an e-mail already. Feel free to take your seat.” Miss Kellye tells him, smiling softly.

Blaine just nods, keeping his head down. The happy feeling from earlier couldn't have been more gone if it tried. His body feels cold and empty, especially after having thrown up crunch berries an hour before. But somehow the feeling that comes with running out of class is so much worse today. He had actually made it forty-five minutes into class for once. Uncomfortable and itching to run, but keeping himself still. Until the submissive had disobeyed and his Dom needed to punish him.

Just thinking about it, made Blaine shudder on this way to his seat. He tried not to look at anyone as he sat down, but couldn't help but feel like he was being watched. The boy looked up to see Kurt staring at him, head cocked to the side. The taller boy's expression was worried, but something else. Something that made Blaine's heart pause for just a second.

 _You ok?_ Kurt mouthed, mindless to the fact that the lesson had started up again. Blaine nodded back, though, not going to pass up this opportunity. The look he received back didn't appear totally convinced, in fact it nearly seemed annoyed, but Kurt nodded his understanding anyway. Blaine had a hard time focusing on the lesson again today.

He did his best though. Taking notes on what raised flags in his mind as being important. It wasn't hard because Miss Kellye always spoke a bit harder and paused for a second after saying something that was guaranteed to be on the test. So as long as you listened for that, you were fine. Which was good, because if she didn't act that way, Blaine might have missed a really essential tidbit.

“Instead of having an exam on this chapter, I'd like you all to do a project. You may select whichever prominent figure you like, so long as they are discussed in the text. You can pick your own partners too, but I'd like to suggest you all try to work with someone new.” There was no denying the fact that her eyes lingered on Nick and Jeff. They didn't look bothered though. “This project is due in two weeks. Please e-mail me your partner and subject by Sunday night. Or I'll start pairing you up.”

With perfect timing, the bell rang to signal the end of class. The feeling of anticipation was back in his stomach, bouncing around crazily. It made him pause for a moment, the sudden change in feeling causing him a bit of emotional whiplash. Before he knew it, nearly half of the boys were already outside, heading towards their next class. Kurt included.

Blaine jumped to his feet, throwing his book and notebook haphazardly into his bag. He didn't care that something for his next class was likely to get crinkled. Mr. Perry would just have to get over it. Instead, the shorter boy wove his way through the maze of desks and classmates, finding himself outside and watching Kurt walk away. Another boy from his class, Joe, Blaine thinks is his name, was looking at Kurt with an expression that was far too familiar for Blaine's comfort. It was the same sort of look he knew his own face held when in Kurt's presence.

Before he could think about it too much and lose his nerve, Blaine nearly sprinted down the hall and came to an abrupt halt next to Kurt. The sudden motion cause the taller boy to stop as well, eyebrows raised. “Are you...”

“Will you be my partner.” Blaine said in a rush. Kurt's eyebrows didn't lower and, finally,Blaine's brain caught up with his mouth. “For the project of course. Miss Kellye said to work with someone we didn't know and you're new, so I don't really know you. But if you wanted to work with someone else, I understand. That's fine. It's your decision.”

While Blaine paused to take a breath in his silly ramblings, Kurt raised a hand to stop him from going on. Blaine would be worried about that hand and what it meant, if Kurt wasn't smiling along with it. “I'd love to be your partner, Blaine.”

“Oh, ok.” Blaine replied lamely. “Good. Great!”

Kurt smiled, laughter lighting up his eyes and Blaine couldn't have been offended about being mocked if he tried. Not if it made those pretty eyes light up like that. “We'll talk after class, ok? Don't want to be late.”

The shorter boy found himself nodding along, smiling far too large. But he didn't care. He gets to work with Kurt on a project. That means spending time with him. Seeing him outside of just classes and meal times. It means the chance to get to know Kurt. Right now, it feels like it means practically anything. Anything can happen during a school project.

\------

Blaine didn't speak to Kurt again once classes were over, not wanting to seem too anxious for his attention. Instead, he planed to wait till after dinner. Then they'll all be sated and full and, hopefully, more open. All he wanted to do was ask Kurt if he'd meet him in the library tomorrow to start their project. It's something that the other boy should be open to, and Kurt seemed happy enough to work with him. But Blaine isn't getting his hopes up. It was best to wait, he could just feel that.

Heck, Blaine wasn't even planning on asking in front of the rest of the group, if he could help it. If he gets rejected before all of them, he doesn't think he could handle it. He'd wait until they were all putting up their trays, stroll as casually over to the Switch as he could, and mention that on Saturdays they have the entire day free when they're done with their Individual Therapy meeting. Why not meet up to get started?

Except, before even Kurt could gather his empty bowls and head to the trashcans, David was opening his mouth and ruining the entire plan. “Hey, Kurt. I got the new Pirates movie for my birthday yesterday. We're going to watch it tomorrow afternoon when therapy is over. Want to come to our room and join us?”

Which is how Blaine finds himself standing in his en suit bathroom, staring at his hair gel as if it's a calculus two problem. To gel, or not to gel, that was the current question. Sadly, this wasn't his first conundrum of the day. It had taken him an hour alone to decide on what to wear, finally settling on a pair of jeans and a plain red polo shirt. But now he couldn't decide if he wanted to gel his hair or not. Confining it looked better with the uniform, but he didn't usually bother on the weekend, since they were casual days.

Except, he'd never had casual days with Kurt in his room before. This was a little nerve wrecking, he needed help.

“Hey, David!”

“Yeah, Bl...” A knock on the bedroom door interrupted his friend mid-word. “One sec. Oh hey, Kurt!”

Blaine froze as he watched his own eyes widen in the mirror. Kurt was here? Was it really four already? But it had just been three thirty, which left him plenty of time to get ready. Oh man, he'd spent and half hour fighting himself over hair gel.

“Sorry, man. What do you need?”

“Nothing.” Blaine said, throwing the gel on the counter and opening the door in a way he hoped was nonchalant. “I'm good.”

David's face was a lot closer than he expected it to be, since the taller boy had apparently come to the bathroom door to talk. Or well, his chest really. But either way, Blaine threw on his best charming smile to make sure no one suspected that inside his brain, he was starting to have a melt down. It didn't help that once he looked past his friend, he noticed that Kurt was indeed in the room. Sitting on the bed closest to the bathroom, the one directly in front of the flatscreen. Sitting on Blaine's bed.

“Hi Blaine.” Kurt says, sounding like he really means it. And even if he doesn't, the words alone are enough to turn Blaine's fake smile into a blushing real one. He can only hope that the florescent lighting will hide that from his face.

“Hello.”

“The others should be here in a minute. Probably should have told Nick and Jeff three, in order to get them here in time.” David says, laughing at his own joke. Blaine likes the way that Kurt smiles, amused even if he doesn't entirely understand the history behind the joke.

“You know.” Jeff's voice says from the doorway, sounding deadpan. “You should close your door if you're going to talk about people.”

Nick walks in behind him, carrying a case of Coke. He's not even able to keep a straight face for this. Instead he just shakes with silent mirth and sets down his load. Soon the table and mini-fridge between the two beds are covered in cans and snacks. Small bowls of popcorn, M&Ms and Doritos are passed around the room till everyone has what they want. David even put the DVD in already, a small clip on the menu playing over and over, as they wait for the final person.

“Blaine, are you going to sit? I promise I won't bite.” Kurt says, smile playful, but raised eyebrow enticing.

He blushes yet again, realising that in all the commotion, he had somehow managed to stick near the bathroom door. Blaine tries to keep his body from shaking as he gets onto the bed, sitting with his back against the headboard. Kurt is only a foot away from him, maybe less. So close that Blaine can smell his cologne, light and distinctive. Jasmine-esque, without being floral and feminine. He tries not to be too obvious as he takes a deep breath, pulling the smell deep in his nostrils.

“Sorry, I'm late. Mrs. Graves kept me awhile.” Thad was finally here, closing the door behind him. “You could have started without me, I saw it in theatres.”

“Nah, it's cool. We wouldn't do that.” David assured him.

Thad smiled in thanks, and Blaine could see some of the tension from therapy leak out of him. Individual sessions are always so much more stressful than Group. Blaine has always been happy that his was scheduled at at nine, first thing in the morning. He may spend the next few hours shaking, but by lunch he would probably be fine.

They all waited patiently, Nick and Jeff pushing each other playfully as Thad collected his bounty of unhealthy snacks. Blaine really expected Thad to join Kurt and himself on his bed, seeing as how the other three were crammed onto David's bed. But apparently Thad felt like being different. He snagged a spare pillow from David and plopped onto the floor at the foot of Blaine's bed. Blaine let out a deep breath he hadn't known he was holding. He and Kurt would be alone on his bed.

Once the movie started, Blaine did his best to pay attention, really he did. The Pirates of the Caribbean movies were always good for entertainment, but he couldn't stop fidgeting. It was like his body had a mind of its own. Heck, he wasn't even sure what was wrong with him. The boy just couldn't sit still, no matter how hard he tried. He could barely even listen to Johnny Depp spout on in his fake accent and pirate slang.

“Are you uncomfortable?” At the sound of a whisper in his ear, Blaine looked over. He found Kurt's face was right before his, looking at him with worried eyes. The younger boy tried to not be distracted by the way Kurt's warm breath hit his nose.

“Sorry, I'm...”

“Here.” Kurt pulled back, Blaine barely kept in a disappointed whimper. Instead, he watched as Kurt grabbed a pillow that was sitting next to him. Blaine was confused for a second, until he felt the ghost of a hand on his shoulder. It was feather light, not an oppressive force, just a gentle pressure. He could chose not to move with it if he wanted, but his body naturally leaned forward, allowing room for Kurt to slide the soft mass between him and the wood.

“There, that should be more comfortable.”

Blaine swallowed loudly, smiling despite himself. “Thanks. I didn't mean to distract you.”

“It's nothing.” The pale boy said as if it wasn't a big deal at all. As if he was supposed to have been paying attention to the needs of Blaine. “Besides, it's a little disappointing that Orlando isn't in this one. He was really the reason I watched.”

There was no helping the smile that broke out over Blaine's face at the words. The look on Kurt's face wasn't too serious, but there was a lot of truth to what was said. Orlando was a very good reason to watch this series, that was for sure. But he wasn't he only reason. “Johnny isn't bad, though.”

“Oh, certainly not. Older, but still good looking. I don't think he'll ever expire.”

A light chuckle bubbled it's way up his throat and Blaine did his best to keep it quiet for the sake of his friends. He nodded as he laughed, feeling the bed shake lightly as Kurt giggled along with him. The sound was clear, even while muffled. The way it made his eyes crinkle had Blaine's heart doing a backflip in his chest. As he enjoyed the moment, barely paying attention to the movie playing in the background, Blaine could feel some of the tension leaking out of his back. The pillow feeling softer against him as he listened to Kurt's voice make random commentary that was far more entertaining when whatever the script writers came up with.

He hadn't laughed this much in a long time.


	4. Chapter Four

_Classifications are an essential part of what makes up a person, but they are not the entire person. As such, not every submissive is suited for every Dominant and vice versa. Just as not every personality type is suited to pair up with another. In that same way, not ever submissive will respond to every Dominant's displays of control. A submissive will, however, always respond to the displays of Dominance of a compatible Dom. The higher the compatibility, the greater the response._  
 **Dominant and Submissive Relations- Chapter Two: Compatibility**

  


“Are you sure? I don't understand why we can't just do Churchill, or Chamberlain, if we want to be a bit different.”

Kurt asked, giving Blaine a strange look as he tilted his head. The look wasn't bad, so it didn't make Blaine feel the need to backtrack and apologise. But it didn't stop Blaine from looking down and sputtering a bit as he tried to respond. They were just discussing their selection for their History class.

“I just think that most people are going to do their projects on the Allies. It'd be interesting if we picked an Axis Leader.” Kurt didn't respond right away, just kept looking at Blaine in that same odd little way. “We don't have to, if you don't want. Churchill is fi...”

“Blaine, I think it's a great idea. Hideki Tojo it is. Good job.”

The moment those words hit into his ear, Blaine felt a blossom of warmth form in the pit of his stomach. A glow rolling into his blood stream, pushing farther through his body with each pump of his heart. The horrible lighting of the library couldn't hide the blush he had to be sporting. In fact, he had probably been blushing the entire time. At least from how hot his face had felt for the past hour. Then again, Blaine felt like he blushed whenever he spoke to Kurt. The other boy must think it's his natural state of being.

“So, how do we want to do this? What sort of presentation do we want to do?”

The rest out their discussion didn't take too long. All they could do for now was sort of how they wanted their presentation to go, as well as begin to split the work. In the end, they decided on a Powerpoint Presentation with accompanying speech, as this was supposed to also serve as a study aid for their peers. Before long, the entire afternoon had been whittled away slaving over their books and laptops.

“Alright, I think I'm done for now.” Kurt said, closing the book he had and stacking it with his pile to check out for later reference. “I'm just going to e-mail our choice to Miss Kellye, check these out, and then head to dinner.”

Blaine nodded along, glancing at the time. Past five o'clock already. When did that happen? Feeling strange to have had time run away with him like that, Blaine started to clear up his own side of the table. Somehow he had spread his books well beyond his half, his binder ending up sitting next to Kurt's laptop. Great, now Kurt was going to think he was messy and inconsiderate. The younger boy barely contained the urge to sigh and shake his head at himself, not wanting to draw attention to himself. Instead, he just placed his laptop cord in his bag.

“I think our project is going to be really good. It was a really good idea to pick someone on the Axis side. He's actually pretty interesting.”

Those words caused Blaine's hands to pause as they attempted to stack his re-shelves a little neater. “Really?”

“Yeah. I'm not a history buff or anything, but it's not completely boring for once. So that's an improvement.” Kurt said, standing and swinging his bag onto his shoulder. “What about you?”

Blaine followed suit, grabbing his own items as he thought about his answer. “No, I'm not a particular history fan, or anything. I like math.”

“Math, why so?” The tone of voice the taller boy used displayed some shock, but thankfully didn't sound judging. More so curious. Which gave Blaine the courage to answer.

“I'm good with numbers. It's all sort of.... soothing. Rhythmic. I know that's silly.” People told him that all the time, so often he was just used to the feeling of deflating that came with people's oddly disappointed tones when he told them he'd like to study math in college, instead of something more 'practical'.

It took a moment before Kurt finally responded. By that point, each boy had checked out his books and they were nearly at the door to the library. When he finally did say something back, it was enough to basically make Blaine's day. “Good. Keep at it then, it's important that you stick to things you enjoy.”

Overall, it had been a great afternoon. The sort of afternoon that left Blaine feeling oddly light. His steps felt stronger, less hesitant or shuffling. Dinner even tasted better than ever, somehow. The conversation with his friends flowed easily, chock full of laughter and silly, wild gestures. The high of the night rolled right along with him through the evening as he did his calculus homework and even into bed with him, where his covers felt soft against his skin.

Blaine wasn't stupid enough to think that his good mood would last long. It'd probably be gone in the morning. And even if it managed to return, there was no way it would be able to last him all the way through the weekend. Not with Friends and Family Day the upcoming weekend. But for now, Blaine would take what he could get.

\------

“Hands and knees.”

Though the tone was not raised, the voice clearly left no room for argument or negotiation. The sound of it sent a thrill up Blaine's spine, his naked skin tingling as he rushed to comply. In just a second's time, he was on all fours, ass high in the air, even as he kept his head down. “Yes, Sir.”

“Good, pet.”

The compliment sent a twinge to Blaine's cock. Though it was hanging towards the ground, the blood rushing to it had it steadily rising upward. Sir hadn't said he could get hard, but He hadn't said not to either. Honestly, there was simply no helping it, not when Sir was giving him short, soft commands, leaving him literally shivering in anticipation.

Blaine wasn't sure how long he stayed like that, simply watching the ground as he waited for his Dom, until... Finally, finally, a hand touched his skin. Starting from the base of his spine, a single finger ran gently along his crack. Not with enough force to push the cheeks apart, but hard enough to speak clearly to Blaine.

_Mine. But only when I say so. All Mine._

Finally, the finger began to complete its journey by circling his balls, an action which made Blaine begin to shiver. He didn't move any more though. Sir didn't tell him to be still, but he'd do it anyway. Make Sir proud. But that was not all, though. The finger finally reached his cock, now nearly fully hard, and it ran up and down the length of it, slowly, especially as it ran circles over his slit. Blaine loved that and Sir knew it, but he wouldn't buck forward into the touch, no, he wouldn't.

“Such a good pet, staying so still for me.” Sir said, whispered into his ear from behind. The hot breath from Sir's mouth felt scolding on his shivering bare flesh. So hot it took his breath away and he could only nod in response.

The gentle strokes continued up and down his cock. Only one finger, not enough to make him come, but enough to drive Blaine absolutely crazy. He was fully hard now, hard and barely keeping his body still. There was no helping his moans at all, the little needy whines and whimpers that escaped his throat. He didn't even attempt to keep those quiet because he wouldn't have been able to. Plus, Sir said he loved the sounds.

“And you're all mine, aren't you, Blaine?” Sir asked, accentuating the question by grasping the submissive's cock in a firm fist.

The hand was still, but it squeezed and gave such delicious pressure that Blaine just moaned in reply. It took a minute before he could formulate a response. “Yes, Sir.”

“This cock is mine.” The hand began to move. Dry and slow, but wonderful.

“This ass is mine.” Sir's other hand began to kneed his cheeks. “All of this is mine.”

Blaine moaned louder, shivering from the sensations. More than the physical ones, it was the words that Sir was saying. He loved the feeling of being owned, of being so fully Dominated by such a strong and special person. Sir was the only one for him, the only person he had ever really wanted in his entire life. Just being in his presence made Blaine want to drop to his knees, no matter where they were.

“Say you're mine, pet. Say my name and tell me who you belong to.”

The hand on the pet's cock started to speed up, the other hand going between his cheeks to tease his hole. The unexpected duel sensations caused Blaine to loose his breath for a minute. His response barely came out as words, just breathy half-English.

“Louder.” The hands moved faster, pushed harder, showing no mercy. Blaine was completely captive between the hands on him and the words being ordered into his ear.

“I'm yours!” The submissive finally got out, nearly shouting it. There was no one around to hear him other than Sir, so it was ok. And even if there was, Blaine didn't think he would be able to find it in himself to be embarrassed by his actions. Sir was just so good to him. “I'm all yours Sir, all yours, Kurt!”

At the sound of the much needed words, Sir placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. “Good, pet. Such a good pet. Now come.”

And Blaine did. Heart pounding, body drenched in sweat and unable to catch his breath. His body shook, even as he shot up in shock. Though he couldn't tell what was more shocking, the come staining the inside of his pajama pants, or the fact that he had just dreamt of being Dominated.

\------

Blaine hadn't been able to get back to sleep that night. Instead he spent the time watching his digital clock gradually increase in number. 2:49, 4:07, 5:31, 6:52, all the way until David's clock was starting to blare in his ear. But even then he didn't move. He let David get up and gather his things to head to the bathroom first. Even though the dry come was uncomfortable and itchy against his skin. Blaine was nearly afraid to clean up the mess. It would be like washing away the lingering power of Kurt from his skin.

He wasn't stupid, he knew that Kurt wasn't his Dom, and that he couldn't be. Switches are so rarely paired with anyone other than a Switch, unless in a polygamous collaring, which Blaine could never be part of again. Besides, he doesn't want anyone else to touch him. Even if only in the picture show of his mind, the feel of Kurt over his body was absolute. There would be no room for any other person in his world if he had Kurt to control him.

Which he can't. Because he's a Switch, and because they're at Dalton. Displays of Dominance are forbidden. It could hinder the healing process. Besides, someone like Kurt deserved only the best. If he were to Dominate someone, it should be someone perfect. Not broken, not a screw up or failure like Blaine.

But still, just the memory of how solidly sure Kurt's voice had sounded...

Blaine groaned, his back beginning to arch off the bed a bit, as if Kurt's body would be hovering above his.

“Oh, you're awake. Morning.”

The sound of David's voice stopped the rest of his moans from reaching his throat. He sat up quickly, glad for the pile of covers he slept under that could hide his half-erection. It wouldn't be the first time one of them saw the other with morning wood, no matter what they've been through, they are still teenage boys. But this one felt so very different. Those erections had been random, attached to snippets of already forgotten dreams. They belonged to no one. This one belonged to Kurt.

“Good morning.”

David smiled at him, but didn't say anything more. He just went over to his own wardrobe and began to pull out his uniform. Blaine tuned away, not wanting to creepily watch his friend get dressed. Instead he pushed his covers off and stumbled awkwardly off the bed. Between being half-hard and still sticky with come, he couldn't manage too many comfortable steps. Finally, he had his uniform and towel in hand, ready to enter the bathroom. He never changed in the room.

Once he had the shower the correct temperature, Blaine stepped under the spray and nearly sighed in relief. The warm water began to clean off his mess, while the pressurised shower head seemed to massage his cock. Blaine barely bit back a groan, hand coming to the base of his dick to squeeze and prevent himself from coming. He'd already done that once today, and while it felt great, now the hallow feeling in his stomach was making itself known. The guilt of using someone that could never think of him that way, the guilt of feeling good when he hadn't done anything to earn it, all pulling him down. Stepping away from the direct spray of the shower, Blaine rested his forehead on the cool shower tile, taking deep breaths until the problem went away.

Now he could get ready for the day.

A day which would prove to be just as horrible as any other Monday morning. D/s Reintroduction starred a female pair today, something that always made Blaine a little squeamish. But that wasn't the problem today, because for once instead of wanting to run from the feelings of loneliness that welled up in his stomach, he wanted to shove the two woman away and drag Kurt to the middle of the floor. He wanted Kurt to force him down on his knees, to command him to unzip Kurt's perfectly tailored Dalton slacks with his teeth and show them how a good submissive pleased his master.

Blaine's hands gripped the leather strap of his bag, twisting as he looked down at his own feet to try and will his mental images away. Even as he wished the praises from the Dom's lips were in a more angelic voice, masculine, even if high. Whispering in his ear, hot and heady.

If he had his say, Blaine would just watch the floor all of class, not thinking about any of this, but an inexplicable pull caused his eyes to raise. From across the room, distinctive eyes were locked on him. It lasted only for a moment, just a few seconds that made Blaine's knees quake with the desire to hit the ground. Even when the eyes left him, Blaine still felt his body stirring, his desire from this morning still humming in his veins.

So he did the only reasonable thing: he ran. Mr. Brawner gave him an odd look that morning. As if able to tell that Blaine wasn't here for his usual reason. But the kindly old nurse didn't ask. He just threw a thin blanket over the student's body, where he lay curled up on a cot. The feelings rolling around inside his mind were starting to give him a headache.

\------

“Ok, so let me get this straight. The Second Sino-Japanese War was really its own war, that just eventually got swept up into the greater World War after Pearl Harbor?”

“Yes, that sounds right.” Blaine answered, glancing over his notes again. He and Kurt were in the library yet again, having decided that the easiest way to get the project done on time would be to make sure they were worked on it every day between classes and dinner. Together, to make sure they didn't have any unanswered questions for each other.

“And Tojo was Chief of Staff then, and ordered several attacks on China.” Kurt himself was flipping through notes, making a couple marks as he spoke.

Blaine wasn't sure if Kurt was really speaking to him at all, or if he just needed to say this aloud to keep it all straight, but Blaine answered anyway. “Yes.”

The two continued on in this vein for a while, making sure they had their timeline perfectly straight, so that for the next two days after classes, they could get their Powerpoint created and speech written. They only had a couple of days left to really get this done, since it was already Wednesday. And Saturday hardly counted as a day to work since it was Friends and Family Day. Not only was that a time-consuming distraction, but it was bound to leave Blaine in a far less than ideal frame of mind. Meaning Sunday would be their last day to practice and perfect, before giving their presentation in class on Monday.

They were wrapping up for the night though, since dinner would be starting in just a couple of minutes. Then they'd each have their other homework to focus on for the rest of the night. Blaine got his books and laptop in order, putting everything in its proper place. He was standing and putting his bag on his shoulder before he noticed that Kurt didn't look ready to leave. The history books were put up, but a math textbook had replaced it.

“Are you... not going to dinner?”

Kurt looked up from his text, already looking exasperated. It made Blaine take a tiny step back, thinking he'd done something wrong. “I wish, but this is due tomorrow and it's bound to take me hours to finish. I'll just have to snack on something from my room later.”

“What are you working on?”

“Trig, the bane of my existence.” The taller boy glared down at his textbook, before giving Blaine slightly crooked smile.

Blaine worried his bottom lip for a second, not sure if this was the right thing for him to do or not. But it had to be right? Kurt needed help and Blaine could help him. He wanted desperately to help him. “I took trigonometry last year. I could do it for you if you like.”

“Much as I'd love to get rid of this, I can't let you do my homework for me, Blaine.” The shorter boy instantly felt himself wilt at the slightly mocking tone he heard. “But you can help me if you like.”

He looked up instantly, seeing that Kurt was smiling at him. “I'd love to.”

“Great, now sit back down and make these numbers do what they're supposed to.”


	5. Chapter Five

_The choice to enter into a collard relationship is a serious one. The parameters of each pairing is dependant upon the parties involved, but each person should be given equal say so that they are entering into a contract that they are comfortable and happy with. No one person is better than the other in this situation._

_Above all, it is important to remember that collaring makes you a pair, two parts of a whole. As such, each person needs to feel comfortable with the situation and should want what the other has to offer. As such, the Dom does not take any sub they want, nor does the submissive pick any Dominant. They choose each other._  
 **Dominant and Submissive Relations- Chapter Three: Pairing and Collaring**

  


Sundays were the only days at Dalton that were entirely for the student's rest and relaxation. Every other day of the week the boys had to stay in their uniforms and follow all the routines that are carefully laid out for them. Saturday is technically part of the weekend on the Dalton calendar, but they still have at least one hour of private therapy sessions to deal with, even if they don't have to be in uniform. Sundays, however, are different. Every minute of the day is entirely up to them. To sleep however late they want, to do the homework they want to catch up on or lounge around the television in the commons watching sports.

Sundays belong to them. Except on Friends and Family Day.

_”What's Friends and Family Day?” Kurt asked as they walked from the library towards dinner._

_Blaine readjusted his bag on his shoulder and walked a little faster to keep up with Kurt's longer steps. “Well we're allowed to e-mail and call our families pretty much anytime we like, but people are only allowed to visit during Friends and Family Day. To make sure we're focused on our therapy, and not distracted. ”_

_Saying it like that made it seem like the were in exile while at the school. Which simply isn't true. They have contact with the outside world. Sure, the school computer technicians monitor their activity to make sure they aren't contacting any Doms, but they weren't invasive about that. As long as the students did their work, they were allowed to e-mail or look at anything they liked._

_Except, it was important that they be kept a bit separate from others for majority of the year. Most of the students here are too broken to even be in the presence of a Dom, even an incompatible one, without breaking down. And even if your family is primarily subs, that doesn't meant there isn't a whole host of pressures attached to seeing them. So limiting their meeting times is a good idea. As such, its only once a semester, during Friends and Family Day, that anyone can come to see the students. One day for everyone to see their loved ones again after months of trying to learn to be normal again._

_Kurt didn't hear any of Blaine's inner thoughts, though, and he didn't ask for more commentary. The taller boy just rolled his eyes, as if the rules were simply silly, and changed the subject, asking if Blaine had done their Chemistry homework yet._

Except that conversation had been the other day. Right now, Blaine needed to focus less on how smoothly Kurt walked through regal halls of Dalton Academy, and instead on the fact that his mother and father would be here in less than an hour. Which was nerve wrecking unto itself. Blaine hadn't seen his parents since coming to Dalton three months ago. Back when his face had more brown and blue skin, than tan; when he clutched to his mother's arm like he was six, rather than sixteen.

He wasn't that person anymore though. Blaine refused to be. All the Dalton teachers and therapists told him that he was capable and could be in control. Well, then he was going to be in control today. He wouldn't let any of the looks his family would give him make him feel like anything less.

So it was with a head held high that Blaine walked into the Dalton gymnasium. It wasn't a room he came into very often, as he wasn't required to take a physical education class, but it was hard to miss, as it was easily the largest location on the grounds. Today they had filled it with tables and chairs, cheaper than the rest of the school's décor but still nice. Along one wall, was a couple of tables filled of refreshments. But most important of all, standing in a freshly two pressed suites, William and Marguerite Anderson.

He could do this. “Hi Mom, hi Dad.”

“Oh, Blaine, honey.” His mother responded first, holding her arms out for a hug. It was instinct to step forward into his mother's arms. What child wouldn't? Though Blaine could feel how tense his muscles were beneath his mother's manicured hands, his back stiff and already starting to hurt.

Once he stepped back, his mother moved his hands to cup his face, moving his head this way and that. Blaine tried not to squirm under her scrutiny, but he couldn't help but feel the pinpricks of discomfort sprouting under his skin. They ignited everywhere her green eyes landed, on his eyes, his cheeks, his chest and arms. Till every square inch of him felt poised and spiked. As if she had pinched it all raw.

“You look much better dear. We can see your handsome face again.” Marguerite said, sounding nearly surprised, even as she gestured for him to take a seat at the table they were standing next to.

“Thanks, Mom.” Blaine said back softly, unable to think of a better response. There was probably a whole host of things he should be saying right now, maybe he should offer them a tour of the grounds, or some food, but none of that seemed to come to him right now. He was too busy trying to keep his body still, to not run away.

His parents were here, and while they were able to see how he was physically better, surely they'd see his lack of emotional progress just as easily. They were his parents after all.

“How are classes, Blaine?” His father's voice broke into his inner monologue.

Blaine glanced up at his father, to see the man not quite looking him in the eye, as if unsure if he was even allowed. Was he doing that because he didn't want to accidentally display Dominance, or was he doing that because Blaine wasn't worth looking at? “They're good, Sir. Dalton has a really interesting curriculum.”

“And your, uh,” the man stumbled for just a second, just long enough for Blaine's heart to stutter along with the words. “Therapy classes?”

“They're fine too, Sir. I've become pretty good friends with the boys in my Group.”

 _But I've never managed to make it all the way through our D/s Reintroduction class._ His mind added in shame. Blaine suddenly wondered if his parents would know that, even without him telling them that? Just how much did Dalton share with his parents about his progress? He's a minor, so it's logical that they'd give them some sort of progress report for their son. He just couldn't be sure of the extent. Did they just tell him he was safe and doing well in academic classes? Did they give his parents a copy of his therapist's notes? A print out of his entire internet browsing history?

Did they already know how little he's come thus far?

He was saved from thinking on that too much, by his mother starting into a tale about someone from the country club. Blaine kept his hands neatly at his sides as his mother spoke, but he longed to curl them around himself, as if he could hide the shame and fear that still dwelled inside of him. All the boy wanted was for his parents to be proud of him again, like they had been back when he was a straight-A, perfect submissive with an excellent pedigree. Instead of like someone that couldn't even make a Dom happy, because he couldn't even follow a few simple orders.

_”Chairs are not for silly, stupid submissives.” Master told him, emphasising every few words with another kick._

“And then Sabrina waves us away, like we didn't know what we were talking about. Well, we knew then that it was all going to blow up in her face. Which, of course, it did just that night.” His mother laughed at her own story. Blaine tried to join in, but his own laughter sounded too high, too cheerful.

He needed a moment. “Would either of you like anything to drink? I can get you something, so you don't have to get up.”

“Oh yes, thank you, honey. I'll take a glass of punch, if they have it.”

“Dad?”

William still wouldn't meet his eye. “Just a water is fine. Thank you.”

Blaine smiled at his parents and set off across the room. He tried not to seem like he was running away from them, but his feet still moved a smidgen too fast to be casual. The boy was at the refreshment table far too quickly, meaning he'd have to be back at his parent's table quickly as well. But Blaine was having a hard time getting punch, his hand was shaking too much to ladle it out without making a mess.

Damn it! He can't even get his mother a drink without screwing it up. Why was he so broken?

“Blaine.”

The boy's head shot up at the sound of his name from a voice he didn't expect to hear today. “Hi, Kurt.”

The taller boy was standing next to him at the table, giving him a piercing look. Blaine dropped his eyes immediately, looking at the dribbles of punch he had put on the table and feeling even more shame wash over him.

“Here, meet my family.” Kurt said, a hand on Blaine's elbow to turn him. Now that he was looking, Blaine noticed the four people standing behind Kurt. A built, trucker looking man, a shorter woman with a nice smile, an extremely tall boy and a girl even shorter than him that both looked about their age.

“Everyone, this is my friend Blaine, from my Group. Blaine, this is my dad, Burt, step-mother, Carole, step-brother Finn and his Dom, Rachel.” Kurt pointed to each person as he introduced them. They all waved at him, greeting him kindly. They seemed like a nice bunch of people.

“Nice to meet you, Blaine.” Kurt's father said, moving his plate from one hand to the other to shake Blaine's. Though his hands were rough and grip was firm, the handshake wasn't overpowering. In fact, Burt Hummel seemed to look a lot tougher than he was. The man was clearly a Dom, as his wife's collar dictated, but he didn't seem harsh or cruel.

“You as well, Sir.” He replied and found that he actually meant it.

“Kurt, we're going to snag a table before they're all gone.” Burt said, switching his focus to his son. Beside him, Kurt nodded and the two of them watched as the group moved away.

“Are your parents here?” Kurt finally asked, turning back towards the table to get a drink.

“Yes. They're at a table. I was just getting us some drinks.” He didn't add in that he was failing spectacularly at it, that was pretty self-explanatory, thanks to the dribbles all over the table.

Kurt silently handed him a couple of napkin, so Blaine could clean up the spill. It made him blush, but he did so without complaint. It was his mistake after all. By the time he was finished, Kurt was done as well. Holding two cups in his hands. Still silent, he handed them both to Blaine, who took it without thought. Did Kurt need help carrying these over to his table?

“There you go, now go enjoy your time with your family. You'll be fine.”

Kurt offered him a smile and, if Blaine wasn't mistaken, a wink, before walking away. It took a moment before his mind caught up to what was going on, but once it did, he couldn't help but smile. Keeping a firm grip on the cups, he headed back over to his parents, feeling a bit more fortified.

\------

The rest of the day passed in a blur. He could remember some of what his parents said, just not all of it. The updates on the country club went in one ear and out the other. Their neighbour's daughter getting into Harvard stuck, but something they said about Mrs. Walker's car didn't. It was all just a jumble of things that didn't seem particularly important any more, much as he wished he could still be the person that cared about those things.

_You'll be fine._

Those words stuck though. Every time his father would just miss meeting his eye, every time his mother did a double take, as if checking for bruises all over again, his mind brought up those words. He'll be fine. This was something he could handle.

In the end, that had been true. Barely, but he still managed it through the day without breaking down entirely. Blaine considered that an accomplishment. Though, he knew it wouldn't have been possible without Kurt. Even as he sat at his desk, not paying attention to his homework, he could remember how Kurt had looked in that moment. Sure, so very sure. Like he knew exactly what he was talking about and that whatever he said was going to come to fruition. His eyes had held no pity or worry, just solid assuredness in those steely blues.

Remembering the look sent a shiver down Blaine's spine, made his heart race with desire. Want. He wanted Kurt. Wanted to have Kurt give him orders and push him onto his knees. Wanted Kurt to blindfold him and tie his hands to the bed posts. To have Kurt make him get his meals and deliver them to the table for him. He just wanted.

Before he could stop himself, Blaine pushed his books away and got up from his desk. David was in the library and wasn't there to question him, which was good because then Blaine would have questioned himself. Instead, he just left his dorm room and walked down the hall till he was in front of another dorm room and knocking.

“Come in.” The familiar angelic voice said. Blaine couldn't ignore a direct order like that.

When he entered the room, Blaine saw that Kurt was seated at his desk, much as he had been in his own room before his body led him here. Kurt looked, well surprised wasn't quite the word. Expectant, was probably more it. As if he was just waiting for this to happen, but it might just be happening sooner than he thought.

“What can I help you with?”

What could he help Blaine with? Could he make the desires in his head make sense? Could he touch him, use him, take him? Anything.

Blaine opened his mouth to answer, but nothing came out. He cleared his throat and took a deep breath. Nothing. And Kurt just looked on. Waiting. Blaine tried again, opening his mouth and forcing something out. “I n...”

His voice cracked there and he lowered his eyes, embarrassed by his own actions. What was he even doing in here? This made no sense. Blaine should be in his room finishing up his Literature work, not bothering Kurt with silly desires. Not only was what he wanted against the rules, but it was just stupid. Kurt probably had plenty of other things to worry about, why would he want to add Blaine to the mix?

Logically, Blaine knew that. He just needed his body and heart to get that message.

The sound of wood scraping along wood brought Blaine's eyes up enough to see Kurt leaving his desk. The boy walked closer to him, and Blaine fought the duel urge to move back and move forward. In the end, he stayed right were he was, waiting till Kurt was only a foot away from him.

“Blaine.” Kurt's voice was a command unto itself, and the boy looked up to lock eyes with Kurt. He had never seen those eyes so blue before. “Tell me what you want.”

A command.

“I want you to Dominate me.” The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. Out and hanging in the air between the two of them, heavy and intimidating. This would be the part where Kurt would tell him to leave, maybe even e-mail their therapist that clearly their Blainers still had issues to work through.

“That's against the rules.” Was all Kurt said, still locking eyes with him.

“I know, I just... you...” Blaine stuttered, but the unwavering look on Kurt's face made him swallow and force the words out again. “You're you.”

“Hmm.” That wasn't an encouraging answer and Blaine wished he could drop his eyes, or maybe run away. But the way Kurt was looking at him had him locked in place. There was no physical binding in the world as strong as this look.

“You want me to Dominate you.” Kurt finally said, taking a step closer. “You want me to bend you over my knee, to tie you to my bed and make you whither and scream.” Another step closer.

Blaine couldn't even answer, couldn't move enough to nod. Kurt was right in front of him, his chest just touching his so that Blaine could feel every inhale and exhale. One arm snuck around his waist, pulling him flush against the taller, lean body. Never once did Kurt break eye contact and Blaine could feel himself getting harder just from this. His body was no longer his own, his breaths coming out in time with Kurt's, every inhale to the other boy's exhale. Perfectly in sync.

“You'd be so pretty like that too. From the moment I first saw you, sitting at your desk, I thought you were lovely.” Blaine felt himself flush from the compliment, more heat pooling in his stomach. “But I thought you'd look even prettier on your knees, those kissable lips wrapped around the base of my cock as I gripped your curls. Would you like that, Blaine? Is that what you want?”

“Yes.” His voice was barely above a whisper, his lungs were barely able to retain enough oxygen to function, let alone speak. But Kurt had asked him a question.

“If I told you to strip naked right now, would you do it? What if I told you to bend over so I could spank you?” Blaine nodded fervently, his body shaking, want and need coursing through him. The only reason he wasn't on his knees already was because of the arm around his waist. Pulling him tight, holding him, keeping him afloat...

“Will you do everything I tell you to, Blaine? Stop when I tell you, stop when you need to?”

“Yes, yes always, Kurt.”

Kurt looked at him for a long moment, the look heady, but steadying. He noticed that Kurt's breathing had increased too, that Kurt was just as hard against him. There was a sizeable amount of desire in Kurt's own eyes, a want running parallel to the power that, combined, made Blaine shake just a little bit more.

“Then you better start calling me, Sir.”


	6. Chapter Six

_The contract is the foundation of a collared pairing. To be recognised by the government as a collard pair, one must present a contract to their state's Department of Pairing Relations within thirty days of collaring. A person is not eligible for collaring until the age of sixteen. Any contract involving a minor (under the age of eighteen) must have parental consent._

_A contract must include the following minimum requirements to be legal:  
*Residency Plans (Minors must have parental consent to move in with older Dominants.)  
*Limits, both Hard and Soft  
*Party Roles  
*Punishment Guidelines  
*Safeword(s) Guidelines  
*Alteration and Termination Policy_  
 **Domination Constitution- Article B, Section Three: Contracts**

“I really don't even get what you're saying.” Jeff said, staring at David like had a second head or three eyes. “It just... no.”

“What? Don't look at me like that.” David gave Jeff his own strange look, glancing at the other boys around him at the dinner table, looking for support. Thad and Nick shrugged in response, as if to say that they really weren't involved in this little spat. David shook his head, but took a deep breath and powered on. “I don't know what's so hard to get. Clearly Batman was the superior Super Hero.”

“No, just no.” Jeff said, his blond hair swaying a bit as he shook his head. “First of all, Superman can fly.”

Blaine was only half-paying attention to the conversation going on around him. His hand moved nearly on its own accord to feed him dinner, while his mind was a day in the past, a dorm room away.

_“We have to keep this quiet. If the teachers find out, they'll make us stop.” Kurt said, his voice soft. As if speaking too loudly would immediately bring their therapist into the room to find Blaine on his knees, head resting in the other boy's lap, as Kurt combed his fingers though Blaine's curls. He didn't seem deterred by the gel in the way, his hands working steady. The fingers moved rhythmically, in a way that would be calming if Blaine wasn't so hyper aware of every place where the two of them were touching._

“Batman has gadgets though. Explosives and ziplines and throwing weapons. It makes him more versatile. Anything he can think of can be created for him to use in his arsenal against criminals.”

“Yeah, but when he runs out of gadgets, he's not much, now is he? Superman is always super, no matter what. Not to mention, he can fly?”

_“We won't be able to just jump right in. The things we really want will have to wait until we establish trust.”_

_“I trust you already.” Blaine found himself saying without really thinking about it. His cheeks heated up in embarrassment, but he lifted his head to look at Kurt anyway when a hand tapped his jaw. The look Kurt was giving him made Blaine's breath catch. The blues of Kurt's eyes sparkled with such tender care that it was nearly startlingly, while the green flecks shouted awed happiness, as if Kurt couldn't believe that someone was saying that to him. As if Kurt thought he was something special, and not the other way around._

_“I'm glad. But I want to earn your trust, just as you'll earn mine.”_

“Flying is really not all that great.” David countered, rolling his eyes as if he knew from personal experience just how great the ability to fly was. “Batman doesn't need to fly in order to save the day. He has a badass car that gets him from place to place.”

Jeff just steadily shook his head, so much so that Blaine would have been worried he'd give himself a headache soon if the boy had been paying more attention. It was a wonder that any of the food he was eating for dinner was making it into his mouth. “I'll concede that that is one awesome car, anyone would want to have that car, but a real super hero is super. Batman just has lots of money.”

“Superman isn't super, he's an alien. On his planet, he's pretty normal, really. He's only super in comparison to humans. And so is Batman, he's super compared to most people, in that he's doing super things. Really, that makes him better because he's choosing to become something more. Clark Kent was just born special. Bruce Wayne made himself special.”

Jeff floundered for a response for a bit, his mouth opening a closing as David smiled on smuggly.

_”A contract is necessary, we have to know what is and isn't alright.”_

_Blaine opened his mouth to speak, but Kurt cut him off with a finger on his lips, face stern as he looked down at the boy in his lap. Blaine shut his mouth right away. “I'm very serious about that part, Blaine. This has to be something we're both comfortable with every step of the way. You're here at Dalton for a reason, someone hurt you.”_

_Kurt paused, taking a deep breath. The expression on his face was one of carefully controlled anger, as if the idea of someone hurting Blaine, hurting what was his, was incomprehensible. Blaine could feel where his Dom's body was going rigid, and nuzzled a little into the thigh he was resting on. He was here with Kurt, not at Master's house. Another deep breath released some of the tension from Kurt and the older boy smiled down at Blaine. A soft finger ran along his cheek, making Blaine's eyes flutter._

_“I don't want to hurt you.”_

Before Jeff could recover himself enough to try to form a counter argument, a giggle interrupted them all. It even made Blaine look up from his nearly finished food. He recognised that laugh.

“Hey, don't laugh, this is serious.” Jeff said, sounding like a five year old. “Then who do you think was better?”

“Well I think they both needed a lesson in fashion, spandex, really? No one can truly pull that off. Beyond that don't look at me. I was a Power Rangers kid.” Nick gave him an odd look, as if he didn't believe Kurt had really liked such a show. “What? I had all the figures. They got married in more combinations than the cast of True Blood. But I always fell back onto Billy and Zach. No one ever realised how great they were, too busy looking at Jason and Tommy.”

_“I...” Kurt trailed off, and it was the only time during their entire conversation that Blaine had heard him truly stumble. Pause to gather his thoughts? Sure. But actually be worried about what he was going to say? Not once. It made something in Blaine's stomach tighten in anticipation, his back straigthening._

_“I know we don't have a contract yet and that it might be soon...”_

_Again, the older boy trailed off. Though this time he gently lifted Blaine's head off his lap and got up from his desk chair. Blaine watched, body suddenly feeling colder and tighter without the feel of Kurt against him, near him. Whatever Kurt was going to suggest must be a very big deal or he wouldn't be worried like this. Did he have another kink he wanted to add to their list? Did he want Blaine to reconsider asphyxiation? He thought he'd seen Kurt's eyes light up before Blaine had said no, maybe he wanted to do breath-play. Blaine could do that as long as he blocked out the memories of Master._

_Blaine's thoughts ran away with him, his teeth worrying his bottom lip as he watched Kurt fiddle in a drawer for a second. He came back to Blaine a minute later, something held tightly in his hand._

_“I know it's not traditional; we can't be traditional right now. But I'd be honoured if you'd wear this.” Kurt opened his hand to reveal a thin leather bracelet. Small pale blue and barley-there-yellow rhinestones covered it in swirling design. It wasn't extremely elaborate, but it was unique. Distinctive._

_Blaine thought he might cry._

Finished with his input into childhood shows, Kurt turned away form the conversation. Instead he grabbed his glass of water and lifted it to his lips. But not before winking at Blaine across the table.

\------

Finding time to meet up was a lot more difficult than one might think it'd be. Sure, the two of them were in the same location, but so were all the hundred or so other students, the rest of the Group and the majority of their teachers that lived on or near campus. In other words, there were always people around. They had to be careful to make sure no one saw the way that Blaine looked at Kurt, like he was the sun and moon, or the way that Blaine suddenly started popping up in all the same locations as the other boy.

They were sneaking around to put it bluntly. Only able to subsist on a few whispered commands and lots of meaningful looks. It should make Blaine feel dirty and wrong, since he has to pretend me something he's not, when in fact he loves this. The fact that they have to work so hard, the fact that Kurt is willing to take this risk for him, makes him feel like he might not be so broken. He has a long way to come before he's worthy of Kurt, but he wants to be, longs to be. He'll do anything.

Thank goodness Thad is having trouble with his upcoming Latin exam and has decided to take up residence in the library all of Thursday night, a week later. Which means that Blaine is able to finally see Kurt without anyone around.

He shouldn't be this nervous about knocking on a door, Kurt told him to meet at his dorm room at seven sharp, so Blaine is supposed to be there. But that doesn't make it easier to raise his hand. What if Kurt sees him on his knees and decides that he isn't as pretty as he thought? What if whatever Kurt tells him to do, he can't follow through, and Blaine is left in shame at being unable to fill another Dom's request?

The thought of disappointing Kurt, of not being good enough for him makes Blaine ache all over, as if every cell in his body wishes only to please this beautiful young man. And Blaine can't do that if he doesn't walk there on time. So, swallowing a bit of his apprehension, he knocks on the door identical to his own, yet so very different.

“Come in.”

Blaine does as he's told, opening the door and closing it behind him quietly. He doesn't walk any farther in though, because he isn't sure he's allowed to. It's the first time they've really been able to have a scene since that first night, and there are still so many things they haven't discussed or figured out. The uncertainty of it all makes Blaine's stomach squirm. It would be so simple for Kurt to rip his bracelet off pretend like none of this ever happened. Then Blaine would be alone again.

“You brought you homework, good. Shoes off please, then walk over here.”

Simple commands, but the younger boy rushes to comply to them. It feels good to be following along to what he's told. Soon his loafers are next to Kurt's by the door and Blaine looking down at Kurt where he sits on his desk chair. Without even thinking about it, Blaine falls to his knees. Now able to look up at Kurt and he likes this view better. Kurt looks so much stronger this way. Not that he ever looks weak, but there's something about how Kurt has to look down his nose at Blaine, has to tilt his body downward to really see what's going on down there, that makes him even more gorgeous than usual.

“Good boy.” Kurt says, raising a hand to cup Blaine's jaw. Unconsciously, he leans into the touch, the soft hands feeling like silk on his skin. A deep breath leaves his body, taking with it a knot of apprehension from his stomach.

“To start, I just want to work on our homework. We can't get behind. After a bit, we'll talk, ok?”

Blaine nods, opening his bag to pull out his book for English. They're reading Black Boy by Richard Wright and while strictly speaking, they aren't required to read the second half, he thinks it'll be a good idea to do so anyway.

“You can sit on the bed, if you'd like.”

Startled, Blaine looks up. He sees that Kurt is looking at him with a worried expression and Blaine decides that a frown never belongs that his lovely face. “I don't want you to be uncomfortable.”

Oh, was that it? Blaine can feel the blush creeping up his cheeks as he glances down to view his position. It's a standard submissive kneel, nothing special, but he'd fallen into it naturally. His knees ache in protest, yelling that they haven't done this in quite some time. They also don't like the fact that Dalton dorms have hardwood floor. His shins can feel the chill from the wood even through the slacks, but overall it feels wonderful, natural. The burn is a reminder of his place.

“I like being on my knees.”

Kurt smiles, petting Blaine's face again. “That's fine, but please move if your legs start to hurt, ok? And you can lean on me again if you'd like.”

There's no denying that Blaine's face lights up like the sun at the opportunity to touch Kurt again. When his head landed in Kurt's lap, the boys hand immediately moves to his hair, petting him again. His hazel eyes close for a moment, and he thinks that if he were a dog, his tail would be twitching from the treatment. As it were he's a human being, a student no less, and books don't read themselves. Much as he'd like to revel in the feel of being at Kurt's feet, his Dom told him to do his homework, so he will.

In the end, Blaine isn't sure how long he reads about Richard's involvement in the Communist Party. But at some point, Kurt stopped his humming and instead tapped him on the shoulder. “Blaine, are you at a place where you can stop?”

The boy nodded, putting his bookmark in and setting his pen on the floor next to him before looking up at Kurt. The other boy was smiling down at him, though there was something a bit off about his smile. Blaine wasn't sure what it was, but he wanted to help. He nuzzled into Kurt's lap a bit, smiling up at him. “Yes?”

Kurt moaned then, eyes closing for just a moment, as if he wanted to imprint the sight into his memory. When he opened his eyes again, the strange quality was gone. He instead looked sure, eyes blue like steel in a way that made Blaine shiver. Want coursed through his veins, his own eyes falling down naturally in response.

“I took what we discussed the other day and wrote us a rough draft of a contract. If you feel as if it's too early for a contract, I understand. But I feel that having clear guidelines would benefit the both of us, so I would have to insist you at least look this over.” Kurt's tone was no nonsense, nearly business like. Which made some sense. They grew up about collared pairs, learned how a contract affect a relationship from the age of eleven. In was a standard part of the collaring process, it's what makes a legal pair.

They can't be legal, of course. Not here at Dalton, but it'll feel real, it'll _be_ real for them. “I'd like to see it, please.” Kurt smiled at him, handing down the papers. Trying to keep his hands steady, Blaine took them and began to read.

  
**The Contract of Collaring and Pairing for Kurt E. Hummel and Blaine W. Anderson.**   


  
_Party Roles_  
Dominate: Kurt Hummel (henceforth known as Sir)  
Upon signing this contract, he agrees to take on the role of Dominant of the submissive. This includes, but is not limited to, caring for the physical, mental and emotional well being of the submissive. Further, upon signing, Sir agrees to always respect his submissive, their mutual limits and the safeword.

submissive: Blaine Anderson (henceforth known as pet)  
Upon signing this contract, he agrees to take on the role of submissive to the Dominant. This includes, but is not limited to, caring for the physical, mental and emotional well being of Sir, according to Sir's wishes. Further, pet must always remember to respect Sir by observing their mutual limits and the safeword.

  
_Safeword Guidelines_  
Safeword: Dolphin  
Saying the safeword instantly pauses any scene or play. Either party may use the safeword at any point they feel uncomfortable or need a break. Upon using the word, the user must state their reason and needs to the second party. The two may discuss the situation and decide to suspend play for some time or start back up, on a case by case basis.

  
_Residency_  
Both parties are residents of Dalton Academy: For Submissive and Switch Rehabilitation

  
_Limits_  
Hard:  
* asphyxiation  
* water sports  
* enemas  
* exhibitionism  
* blood-play  
* animal-play  
* scat-play  
* polygamy

Soft:  
* pain-play  
* edge-play  
* cross-dressing  
* age-play

  
_Punishment Guidelines_  
Punishments will be earned for misconduct in a scene or during play. Misconduct can be defined as failing to fulfil a command, not listening to a command or forgetting the roles during role-play. Before giving a punishment, Sir must explicitly explain the reason for and nature of the punishment to pet. Punishments are to be decided upon on a case by case basis, by Sir, but will never include any of the hard limits listed.

The safeword may be used during punishments as well and will not earn further punishment. Once punishment is over, either due to the scene ending or the safeword being used, the transgression is forgiven and forgotten.

  
_Alteration and Termination Policy_  
Alteration of the contract is available at any time. Both parties must be in agreement for any changes to be made, and a minimum twenty-four hours must be waited between the discussion and the official change. Alterations call for a resigning of the contract by both parties.

Termination of the contract is also available at any time. Again, both parties must discuss the reason for termination and wait the minimum twenty-four hours before it becomes official. However, both parties do not need to be in agreement to end the contract. One party's dissatisfaction without resolution is grounds for termination.

Dominant Signature: Sir ___________

submissive Signature: pet ___________

 

It took a moment after reaching the end to realise why his face was wet. He was crying. Blaine was crying as he read this contract, as he noticed all the details that kept him safe. Noticed that asphyxiation was not only listed under a hard limit, but it was the first one. It was too much, it was more than Blaine could handle.

“Are you ok, Blaine?”

It took a moment before Blaine could answer, he just stared up at Kurt like he wasn't sure what he was seeing. Was this man real? How could he be? So beautiful and smart and perfect. Caring too, and patient even when Blaine was bumbling along like an uncouth puppy. Kurt was too much, too good for Blaine. But apparently he wanted him, if his signature already sitting on the line next to Sir was any indication. And boy, oh boy did Blaine want him too; more than he'd wanted anything for a long, long time.

Scrambling, he grabbed the pen he'd left on the floor before, singing his name in the blank next to 'pet'. “Everything is perfect, Sir.”

Before he could even put the papers down, Sir's lips were on his. Taking him, claiming his in a forceful kiss that spoke of things to come. A part of Blaine screamed that this was too good to be true, that he was only going to screw it all up soon and he should run away and not take Kurt down with him. But the rest of him simply melted, falling into Kurt and feeling good for the first time in longer than he could remember.


	7. Chapter Seven- A

_Submission can come in many forms. Sexual gratification is one way in which a Dominant may ask a sub to display their submissiveness, but that is not the only way. It is also possible, and quite likely, that your future Dominant will wish for you to serve him or her in other ways. Such as domestic services, financial support or simple companionship. No two Dominants are alike, as you are not just like every other submissive._  
 **The Submissive Nature: Introductory Video One**

 

“Lie down on the bed. Comfortably.”

Blaine felt his body start to tingle in anticipation at the change in Kurt's tone. Outside of these walls, they were still just Kurt and Blaine, two students going about their days. They went to classes and therapy sessions and ate dinner with the the Group as always. In that way, little had changed.

But inside these walls, when Thad was stuck studying in the library, or went to Nick and Jeff's room to play video games, they could finally be themselves. They could be pet and Sir. These were Blaine's favourite times. Even if all they did all night was sit and watch a movie, Kurt lying on his bed, Blaine curled up by his feet, hands bounds behind his back, he was happy. This would be the best Thursday night ever.

“Arms spread.”

“Eyes closed.”

Each order was followed immediately, without question. Blaine couldn't help but feel a bit exposed right now. Even with his uniform shirt and pants still on, he could feel Sir's eyes locked onto his body. It was like having two laser sights on him, pinning him down into his position on the bed. They moved slowly, along his body, making him want to squirm for something more than just eyes, but he didn't dare ask.

He wanted though. God did he want. At the very least he wanted to see Kurt as well. To take in his beautiful features and know what his thoughts were. Those glasz eyes were always so expressive, Blaine could see so much in them. All the power that Kurt held, the knowledge the strength. He wanted to see them, but he had to keep his eyes closed. Sir had told him to.

“Ah!” Blaine yelped, nearly jumping out of his skin when he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders. He hadn't been expecting that.

“Shush. Trust me.” Kurt's voice said by his ear. The younger boy shivered at the feel of the hot breath on his skin, shivering more when he felt the bed dip, then a leg swing over his hip.

The weight of Kurt above him was enough to make Blaine want to moan. He bit his lip to stop the noise. Oh god, oh god. Kurt was on top of him. And even if he wasn't putting his full weight on Blaine, it was still enough to drive the sub wild. Someone was on him, above him, pushing him down into the mattress, keeping him in place. Blaine felt his eyelids start to flutter, a sliver of light leaking into his eyes before he could stop himself.

“Eyes closed.” Sir reminded.

The fluttering stopped.

“I could blindfolded you with something, to make sure you kept them closed, but I want you to trust me. Can you keep your eyes closed for me, no matter what?” Kurt's hands massaged his shoulders as he spoke. To anyone else that would be calming, but for Blaine it just put him more on edge. Kurt's hands were on him.

“Yes, Sir.”

He heard and felt Sir hum in response, clearly happy with the response. The hands massaged a little lower now, kneading where his shoulder started to turn into his upper arm. As if the hands wanted to start roaming.

“What a...” Blaine shut his mouth immediately. His teeth bit into his lip again, keeping himself silent. Stupid, stupid. It's a Dom's place to plan things and make decisions. Blaine was just supposed to do what Kurt wanted, not open his mouth. Blaine squeezed his eyes shut tighter, not because he was worried he'd open them, but because he felt everything in him tighten. Even his lungs, the air trapped inside him as he waited for what Sir would do to him for speaking out of turn.

“What were you going to say? It's ok to ask me questions.”

The breath that had been stuck in his throat raced out, muscles loosening as well. “Wha...” Blaine tried, but his voice broke off, sounding more like he was a thirteen year old and not someone nearly seventeen. He tried again. “What are you going to do?”

The hands on his shoulders stopped, moving up to his cheeks to clasp them instead. Blaine felt breath hitting his lips and knew that Kurt was leaning close to him. “That's a very good question. You deserve to know what we're going to do.”

Blaine opened his mouth to protest, but a light kiss stopped him. “I just want to see what's mine. Do you think you can be still for me while I do that?”

He could be still, maybe, but his heart certainly couldn't. It wanted to race out of his chest and be closer to Kurt, just like every other molecule in Blaine desired. The submissive felt himself nodding before he even thought about what his answer would be, clearly a yes though.

The hands left his face moving down to his shoulders again. They didn't stay there for long though. Instead they tiptoed down his arms, leaving Blaine's skin tingling. They moved in little zig-zags, a pattern being drawn on Blaine's body, leaving him feeling marked for all to see. Soon the hands touched his own, fingers intertwining with his and squeezing. Whether to comfort or remind, Blaine didn't know. But it felt divine.

Even better, when Kurt lifted his right arm and placed a kiss just inside the wrist, just above the bracelet. It felt hot, like a brand, making him hyper aware of the leather against his skin. His collar, the item that marked him as Kurt's and Kurt's alone. That let Kurt do whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted and Blaine would let him. Oh god, he'd let him.

Sir put his arm down, unlacing their fingers, which made the sub whine in protest. Kurt chuckled lightly at him, but Blaine wasn't worried that his Dom was upset or mocking him. “Patience, precious.”

Blaine moaned again, just as desperate for more, please. This time the hands answered, landing on his chest. Down they slid, barely brushing over his hard nipples and instead gliding over his abs and around his sides. Then right back up again. Kurt repeated the process. Once more. Twice more, each time lingering just a bit longer on his stomach. Until, finally, on the last trip up, he reached instead for the buttons of Blaine's dress shirt.

“Oh, god. Oh, god. Oh, god.” The submissive mumbled to himself as Kurt's fashion savvy fingers made quick work of the simple buttons. Soon his shirt was open, pushed to the sides of his chest. The cool air of the room hit his skin and made Blaine gasp. The cold was such a shock after the burning heat contained in Sir's gentle, exploring hands.

“So beautiful.” Kurt told, leaning over him again to whisper the words against Blaine's own lips.

It wasn't long before they were kissing. Or rather, Kurt was kissing Blaine as the sub laid there and took it. Kurt's tongue was delicious and hot in his own mouth. It traced paths and explored all the crevices of the younger boy's mouth, as his hands lingers on each and every abdominal, making the muscles quake and shake.

Blaine had basically turned into a mess of shaking, wanting need. He couldn't help but moan when Kurt sucked on his tongue, while twisting his nipple at the same time. Every part of him felt hot, alight with fire and desire. It was a foreign and new concept for him to take in. Master had never devoted the time to getting to know Blaine's body. The older man had just taken him, right over the spanking bench with Cheyenne and Sean watching. Blaine had been hard then, yes, his body responding automatically to the stimuli of his Dominant's arousal, but never before had he been so turned on by just another person's hands on him.

It made his stomach twist and shake even more, even as his hips shot upwards into the empty air.

Kurt stopped.

“You have to be still, pet. I won't tell you again.”

The sub just whined again, barely keeping his hips in the bed. “But, but, I need. Please, oh please.”

“What do you need?”

“Y-you. Need you, please.”

Kurt moved his lips attention to Blaine's neck for a moment, nibbling at the skin beneath his ear before finally answering. “Oh I want the same thing, my pet. I want it so much.” Kurt let some of his weight rest on Blaine, the feel of the other boy on him made the sub keen. More, it was more and... oh dear, sweet Jesus. Kurt was hard. Hard right against him. Blaine wanted, but his body kept shaking and his heart was stuttering, skipping beats.

“I want you so much, can you feel how hard you make me? I want to take you right now, but we can't.”

“Why?” God, why not?

Kurt's lips stopped their random nibbling and the older boy sat up. “Open your eyes.”

Blaine complied. The first thing he saw was Kurt didn't look upset, just concerned. Well, concerned and lusty. “Because you're shaking, dear. You aren't ready yet. No, don't argue. Just listen to me.”

A direct order. There was no way that he could disobey that. So pet just nodded, taking a deep breath to try and calm himself. Kurt smiled down at him and moved to lay down next to him on the bed. The room was more or less silent then, as Blaine tried only to get his mind to shut up and his body to listen to him.

\------

Breakfast the next morning was much the same as usual. Well, aside from the fact that Blaine being at breakfast so many days in a row was unusual unto itself. Kurt had told him that eating three meals a day was important, so he'd been making an effort to set an extra alarm to ensure he got up in time to eat with everyone else. If David or anyone else thought the boy's change in habits was odd, none of them said anything.

“We should probably head to class. Don't want Mrs. Ammers to glare at us for being late.” Nick said, rolling his eyes as he cleaned up his tray.

The rest of the boys moved to follow, gathering their empty bowls and half-finished juices without complaint. Blaine was a little slower to follow, his hands unsteady as he tried to balance his morning food items. It was like his body was screaming at him not to go to class. Which makes sense, as D/s Reintroduction was just going to cause him to puke up his breakfast in about twenty minutes. At least he'll be able to see Mr. Brawner.

The tray wasn't in his hand anymore. Blaine looked up to see Kurt standing next to him. The sub opened his mouth to say something, but Kurt just shook his head and smiled. Blaine found himself smiling back automatically and followed the older boy. Soon he and Kurt had arrived at Interaction Room A. The rest of the guys had gone inside already and Blaine stopped to take a deep breath.

“You'll be fine.” Kurt said, grabbing his hand to give it a quick squeeze.

Blaine couldn't help but feel a little bit better. Braver. So he went into the room with his head held as high as he could manage. Which wasn't that great, as he still spent more time staring at the ground as Madame Marge led her submissive Sophie through her paces. He heard every one of the younger girls whimpers, cringed whenever she wasn't as fast as Master would have wanted.

But he stayed. Even though the doorway was at his back, calling him to leave this room and all that it was making him think about... he stayed.

Mrs. Ammers smiled and nodded at him as he left. David and Thad patted him the back, while Nick and Jeff flashed a thumbs up. But Kurt's reaction was the best though. The boy didn't smile, he didn't touch him or show any sort of overt gesture, but his eyes... they spoke volumes. It made Blaine tingle, his heart soaring with each step towards history class. Kurt by his side.


	8. Chapter Seven- B

_As an educator of students aged five to eleven, you are primarily responsible for the classification of the next generation. It is essential that the job you do be thorough and well thought out. Do not let preconceived notions or parental pressures influence your decision. Your duty is to the child and no one else. Remember, the conclusion you come to will define the entirety of the student's life. Misclassifying a student asks them to live a lie and go against their nature for, potentially, their entire lives._  
 **A Guide to Classification For K-Five Educators: Edition 27- Introduction**

 

The leather chairs outside of Mrs. Graves office aren't the most comfortable. They certainly look shiny and well taken care of, just like the rest of Dalton's furniture, but they also feel too new. Blaine's body seems to slip and slide on the material that keep popping back into form, instead of moulding to fit him like the worn leather of his father's office couch. Still that doesn't stop Blaine from letting his mind wander as he waits for his turn to enter Individual Therapy.

_A hand pulling on his suddenly makes Blaine jerk. It takes him a moment to recognise the soft skin as Kurt's. Blaine instantly relaxes a bit, but that doesn't stop him from looking up to see what Kurt wants. It's not like they often hold hands in the hallways. It's not exactly against the Dalton rules, but they don't want to bring any attention to themselves at all._

_The look in Kurt's eye is something that Blaine doesn't quite understand. It still makes his heart speed up though, anticipation gripping his stomach and squeezing. The taller boy doesn't say anything though, just nods his head towards a hallway and drops his hand. Blaine looks around them, seeing that everyone is simply passing them by without care. Their exchange couldn't have taken long, only a couple of seconds. But it feels scorched in Blaine's mind as he tries to subtly follow Kurt._

_The moment he's in the hallway, Kurt's arms are around his waist, pulling the submissive towards his chest. “You were so good, Blaine. Such a good boy, staying in class. I know it had to be hard for you.”_

_Blaine nods into Kurt's shoulder, feeling himself sink into the boy against him. The praise flowing from Kurt's lips is like a balm to cool the burn of D/s RI. He can't help but close his eyes, the feel and scent of his Dom lulling him into relaxation. All the anxiety of staying through his entire morning class for the first time ever, leaks out of his body. There is only Kurt and his praise._

_“I'm so proud of you and I intend to show you that. When Thad is with Mrs. Graves tomorrow, come to my room. You'll get your reward then, my pet.”_

_Shivers run up Blaine's spine at those words, the anxiety back in full force. But this time, in a good way._

“Blaine. Blaine.” The sound of Mrs. Graves's voice broke Blaine out of his remembering. The therapist is standing in the doorway to her office, giving Blaine one of her neutral looks, as if she doesn't want him to know she'd analysing him. But he knows. He always knows when people are judging him. They can't hide everything. Not the pity in their eyes, the tiny crows feet of worry between their eyes.

He gets up anyway, though. In just a moment he finds himself sitting in his therapist’s chair, staring at the floor.

“I hear congratulations are in order.”

Blaine's heart stops, his left hand instantly flying to his opposite wrist and the leather that rests there. She can't know about Kurt, can't know that Blaine has become his. They were so careful, never seeming more than friendly in front of others, only spending time together when no one else would miss them. There's no way they've been found out.

“Mrs. Ammers e-mailed me as soon as class was over to tell me that you stayed through the entirety of your Dominant/submissive Reintroduction Class. She was very proud of you and I am as well Blaine.”

Her praise felt nice, but it had been better with Kurt. From her, it feels generic, but Kurt, it's intimate. Kurt will show him how he's done, won't just say he's done well because it's his job to do so. Mrs. Graves is paid to be supportive of him and what he does. Kurt isn't. Kurt doesn't have to own him, doesn't have to support him. But he does anyway, even if Blaine doesn't understand why someone to lovely would ever look at him.

“Thanks, Mrs. Graves.”

“Of course, Blaine. You deserve praise when you've done well.” The therapist says kindly. She isn't a bad woman, just always poking and prodding at wounds that are still so very fresh. It hurts. “Would you like to tell me about it? About what helped you stay?”

Kurt's name is on the tip of his tongue. He wants to sing Kurt's praises, tell this woman how beautiful and power the other boy is, how Blaine would be a broken, sobbing mess without him. But he can't. “I just tried to think about how the submissive wanted to be there. They were listening to their Domme and their Domme wasn't being mean.”

Blaine glances up at his therapist and finds her smiling. Apparently his answer was the right one. “Very good, Blaine! Very good. I'm glad that you're finally accepting your nature and that of others. As well as getting what that means.”

Ok, now Blaine did look up fully, giving the woman a strange look. He has always accept his nature. Even before his teachers had classified him, Blaine had always wanted to please people, wanted to help them even if it wasn't exactly what he wanted himself. He liked the feeling of being the source of someone's happiness. So when they'd announced his name and classification, Blaine had not been surprised. He'd taken to sub training classes easily and quickly, never struggling with falling into the role like some people did. He remembered a student in his seven grade class, Jenna, who'd hated crawling and kneeling. She lashed out at all their instructors and had to be taken to a special class. That wasn't him though.

“You look confused.”

“I am. I've always known I was a sub and have always respected other people's classifications.”

Mrs. Graves nodded, not disagreeing with him, but he knew she was about to try and make a point. “That's true, Blaine. You've always been a very natural submissive. It's part of what made your old Master to easily able to hurt you without you questioning him. But you said that they Domme wasn't being mean, meaning you're realising that there is a limit to what a Dominant can and can not do. They don't have absolute power.”

The boy nodded, not sure of what to say. Mrs. Graves didn't seem to be finished though.

“By accepting that, you're really accepting how a person's nature works. You will always been a submissive and want to please others, that's what makes you a good sub. A real Dominant will always want to control and take care of their submissive. And a true Switch will always want to take on both roles, eventually.”

“Always?” Blaine asked, before he could stop himself.

“Yes, that's simply how it is. That's the nature of people and that's what our government and society is shaped around. To ensure that everyone is safe and happy. That way subs are secure, Doms are educated, and Switches can have the opportunity to be both. It's not fair to ask anyone to go against their nature.”

\------

As usual, Blaine knocks on the door to Kurt's dorm four times. It's sort of their signal. They have to be careful. After only a second, Kurt tells him to come in and Blaine does as he's told. When he walked in, Kurt was sitting against the headboard of his bed, a textbook resting in his lap. He looked beautiful, so calm and in control. At peace.

“Hello, dear one. How was Mrs. Graves?”

“Fine.” Blaine said, walking over to the bed and dropping to his knees on the side nearest Kurt. The other boy's soft hand immediately moved to rest on the top of his head, fingers playing with his loose curls. Blaine let himself enjoy this moment, enjoy Kurt giving him everything, he wanted before looking up at the man. He looked happy to be petting Blaine, happy to be looking down on him.

Surely this is what Kurt wanted.

“I'm glad. I'm sure he was very happy about you staying in D/s Reintroduction, just like I am. And I think you've waited long enough for your reward. What do you say?”

Blaine shrugged, looking down again. “If you say so, Sir.”

“Hm, I do. I definitely do. I've been thinking about giving this reward to you all day.” Kurt said, sliding off the foot of the bed and coming around to Blaine's side. “Stand up. Are you wearing underwear?”

The sub nodded.

“Ok. Pants and shirt off.”

There was no denying that the younger boy rushed to comply with the command. His blue t-shirt was on the floor in seconds, where his cropped jeans quickly followed. Soon he was standing before Kurt, nearly naked. He could feel himself getting hard just from anticipation, arousal swirling in him as he thought of all the things Kurt could do to a half-naked Blaine.

“Good. Such a beautiful boy. Beautiful pet.” Kurt walked closed to him, hands feeling like delicious burning as they touched his chest and slid down his skin. The hands didn't stay in anyone place for long though. His chest, his stomach, brushing up the back of his thighs, gliding up his back to land on his shoulders and slid down his arms.

“Beautiful.” Kurt said into his neck, before giving the skin there a soft kiss. Then he stepped away from Blaine and the boy moaned. “Undress me. Just my shirt and pants, as well.”

Blaine couldn't help that his hands shook as he reached for Kurt. They'd never been this close to naked around each other before. Blaine had been stripped of his shirt a few times and just once, Blaine had been able to see Kurt's chest, but never had he been able to see any more. Rarely had he been able to touch.

Vest gone. White button up gone. Blaine took a moment to look at the beauty that was Kurt's chest. He wasn't defined, but he wasn't flat either. He was toned, very subtly. Kurt said it was nothing, just the result of a lifetime spent helping his dad work on cars. But Blaine thought it was incredibly sexy. The longer he looked, the harder he felt himself get.

Time for the jeans to go away. He moved his hands to the button there, popping it open then reaching for the zipper. Kurt hissed and that's when he felt it. Kurt was hard too. Hard for him, just from seeing him strip and having Blaine strip him. It made Blaine's heart race a bit more. His breath come out a bit more shallow. As he pushed down the jeans, he dropped to his knees to pull them all the way off, ending up with his face right in front of Kurt's erection.

Blaine longed to reach forward and lick. To cup the hard flesh and feel it beneath his fingers. Or to have it between his lips. Pushing against the back of his throat as he swirled his tongue along the veins. He wanted, he wanted, he wanted.

“Good boy. God, do you look good right there, like that.” Sir said, clearly breathless and wanting. “Get on the bed.”

He rushed to comply with the order, climbing into the bed from his knees and laying down with his head on the pillows. He looked up at Kurt to see what the other boy had in mind, but he didn't have to wait long. Sir straddle his hips, staying raised above him by just an inch. If Blaine wanted, if he was bold enough, he could lift his hips and their nearly bare cocks would touch. But he wouldn't do that, not without Kurt's permission.

No matter how much he wanted it.

“You're such a beautiful boy, my pet. So hot. Just seeing you nearly naked is enough to make me so hard. Can you see that you make me hard?” Sir asked. “Can you feel it?” The boy on top lowered his hips till they were touching. The feel enough to make Blaine moan and throw his head back.

“Can you feel it?”

“Yes. Yes, Sir. Please.”

“Hmm, so good. I love it when you moan, it makes you even prettier.” Kurt said, between the kisses lips placed along his collarbone. “I wonder how you would sound if I touched you for real. If I stripped you naked and jacked you off, gripping your cock just like I want. Would you like that Blaine?”

“Oh God Oh God, yes.”

Kurt kissed him on the lips, surprisingly softly for how dirty he was speaking. “I want to, but not yet Blaine, it's too soon. But I can do this.” With those words, Sir rolled his hips down adding pressure to where their cocks touched. He repeated the motion, over and over until they dissolved into full blown grinding. It felt wonderful, Kurt's weight above him, the feel of them wherever their bodies made contact. Blaine felt like he had never before. This was fantastic, he didn't know that intimacy could feel this perfect, that he could feel so much pleasure.

But was Kurt enjoying this? He was hard, yes, but surely he wanted to have someone push him down on the bed and make him feel so special. Surely he wanted someone to Dominate him and make him feel precious and wonderful. Instead he was expending so much energy just making Blaine feel good and it wasn't right. Blaine wanted Kurt to feel everything he wanted and surely, as a Switch, Kurt wanted to submit every not and again.

It wasn't right to make someone ignore their nature.

A lump formed in his throat, but Blaine swallowed it down. He could do this. It was for Kurt.

With a large shove upward, Blaine switched their positions. Kurt looked shocked beneath him, confused, but Blaine didn't allow him to speak. He touched their lips together in what he hoped was a brutal, domineering kiss, pushing downward into Kurt. But the other boy wasn't reacting, wasn't kissing back or pushing up. He was only shoving his arms against Blaine's shoulders.

“What are you doing?”

“Shush, don't worry about it. I know you need this. I want to give this to you. I'll do anything for you.”

“What are you talk...” Blaine cut him off with another kiss, pushing down the part of him that felt that this was wrong. But Kurt was having none of that. He shoved hard against him till they flew apart. Blaine nearly fell off the bed, but caught himself in time. “Stop, Blaine.”

He didn't listen, even though his body told him to kneel at Kurt's feet, he had to do this for, Sir. Had to. He tried to push Kurt back down onto the bed, but Kurt got up instead.

“What the hell are you doing? Answer me.”

Blaine swallowed thickly. Wrong, this was all going so wrong. He just wanted to give Kurt what he needed. He needed to be Dominated sometimes and Blaine wanted to give him that. That's all, he wanted Kurt happy, to be happy with him instead of going to someone else to give him that thing he was missing. Blaine just wanted to be his everything, like Kurt is all he needs.

“You're a Switch. You need to be Dominated every once in awhile. I just.. wanted to give you that.”

Kurt took a deep breath, clearly trying to sooth his anger. It made Blaine even harder, the view of Kurt so powerful and full of emotion. It was beautiful. He wanted Kurt to make him pay, to throw him over his knee or make him deep-throat him and drink all his come. Anything.

“You do not have to do that for me, Blaine. I am the Dom in this relationship, so I decide what you do and do not give me. Do you get that?”

Blaine nodded trying to agree, but his mouth didn't get the message. Mrs. Graves's words still in his head. “But you're a Swi...”

“Nevermind what I am, damn it.” Kurt said, his eyes flashing with of anger, but more so with annoyance. “I don't care about being Dominated, I don't care about anything but taking care of you.”

“Yes, Sir.” Blaine agreed, finally trying to leave the subject alone. Something about the way Kurt said that hurt him. Not because Kurt was angry with him, but because he sounded hurt. Whatever he was thinking was bothering Kurt and Blaine didn't want to make it any more. So he just kept his head down. He did, however, get off the bed and move to kneel at Sir's feet, where he belongs. It felt right down here.

Kurt looked down at him once he was in place. “Now that's much better. But you broke the rules, pet. You disobeyed a direct command and you made yourself feel uncomfortable. I can tell, don't deny it.” Blaine didn't even bother trying. “That means you'll have to be punished.”


	9. Chapter Eight

_The bond between a submissive and Dominant is as strong as one allows it to be. Compatibility certainly plays a key role, but more important than that is the effort each party puts into making the relationship work. Just as one must put forth effort in order to achieve a good grade or succeed at work, so too must one work to make a pairing successful. Few things in life come without effort; a happy pairing is definitely not one of them._

_But a pair that does take the time to respect the other and learn from their past mistakes will find themselves stronger than ever. You must persevere through the bad times in order to attain the good._  
 **Of Pairs and Pains: Chapter One- by Joyce Hiller**

 

“Stand up.”

Blaine obeys. The tone that Kurt uses is one that he’s never heard before. There’s anger in it, but also disappointment. The mixture makes Blaine feel ashamed. Even once he’s on his feet, he keeps his head down, not sure if he can look at Kurt. Kurt is Sir, not Master. But the sub can remember what it was like with Master all too well. Even on the best of days looking at Master was a dangerous thing do to.

Besides, he wasn’t sure he wanted to look at Kurt right now. If his expression was anything like his tone, it wasn’t something he wanted to see.

“Do you know why you’re in trouble?”

The younger boy nodded, his body beginning to shake a bit. Trouble was bad. He was always in trouble, always screwing up something. Why couldn’t he ever just do something right? No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t make anyone happy. Blaine was a failure.

“Look at me.” It took every ounce of the boy’s willpower to bring his eyes up. But at the same time, there was no way he wouldn’t have. What he saw was just as he expected. The steely look of Kurt’s eyes made the boy want to drop onto his knees to beg for forgiveness. Maybe he should. Maybe if he pleaded enough, pleased Kurt enough, Sir wouldn’t be too mad anymore.

_“Stop begging. You sound pathetic and it’s not like I care what you have to say. You deserve this, boy. Learn to please your Dom.” The lesson was driven home with a smack across the face._

Kurt was still looking at him steadily. Not moving. “Explain it to me.”

“I disobeyed a command and allowed myself to be uncomfortable.” Blaine forced out in a whimper.

“Yes. Now, I want you to go stand in the corner over there.”

Blaine followed Kurt’s pointed finger. Sir was pointing at the corner next to the bathroom door. There was only a couple feet of room, as the wardrobe was on the adjacent wall, but he could easily fit there. Blaine bit his lip and started towards his designated corner, keeping his eyes down all the while.

Maybe Kurt was going to whip him. Maybe Kurt just didn’t want to look at him anymore. Maybe… the boy’s mind raced with possibilities as he got to the corner, arms out and braced on the two walls in preparation for whatever was to come.

“Put your hands down at your sides.” His hands dropped.

“Now, a couple of more things.” Kurt was closer now, his voice just behind Blaine’s ear. A single finger ran down the length of his spine, soothing Blaine, even as he was still on edge. “I want you to stay in this corner and think. Don’t worry about Thad coming back, he told me he was going to Nick’s room to play games.”

“H-h-how long, Sir?”

The finger ran down his spine again. “Until you’ve learned your lesson. But remember, if you feel as if you can’t handle this, you can still safeword. I won’t be upset. But I do want you to try. It’s clear you need to think Blaine. Just say my name when you’re ready.”

The submissive nodded, even though he really didn’t understand what he was supposed to be doing. He felt, more than heard, Kurt walk away from him. It was just Blaine and the wall, a boring, blank strip of white wall in Kurt and Thad’s Dalton dormroom. There was nothing exciting about this wall, nothing stimulating in the least. It was just a generic, run of the mill wall.

It was so white. So clear. So plain.

Maybe that was the punishment, to make Blaine see that he was nothing, just like this wall. He could feel every second as it passed by him as he looked at the wall. But each moment felt so long, like eternity as he stared into the reflection of himself. Nothingness.

Exactly a minute later, the light movement of the mattress springs told the sub that Kurt obviously had sat back down on the bed. Blaine imagined that the older boy was lying with his back propped up, a copy of some fashion magazine in his hands. He probably wasn’t even looking at the sub in the corner, not even thinking about him at all. Surely Sir had better things to think about.

This wall was really white.

Blaine wanted to close his eyes, but he felt like that would be disobeying as well, even if it hadn’t been specifically stated. It was a punishment, he was meant to suffer. That was working well thus far. His body kept fidgeting, his eyes threatening to close as his mind tried to run away. But no, he needed to be here, in this moment. Kurt had told him to think.

But think about what? Blaine already knew he screwed up, even without being told so. He was a fool to think he could Dominate, there was no one more submissive than him. All he wanted was for Kurt to be happy and satisfied though, for Kurt to have all that he had. But Kurt needed more than him. Kurt needed better than him. In fact, Nick would be a better match for Sir than Blaine. Another Switch would be perfect for him.

Not Blaine.

He’d said he wanted Blaine though. That he’d thought of what it would be like to have Blaine on his knees, cock hard between his lips. The thought of that made the sub shiver. Maybe he should have offered that to Kurt to make up for his mistake. Master had always liked it when Blaine had showed him just how desperate he was for his approval. Kurt could be as rough as he wanted, Blaine could take it; he had before.

Sir isn’t Master.

Sir wants different things. Like for Blaine to be happy. For Blaine to listen. For Blaine to feel comfortable in whatever they experienced together. It was all in the contract, even if he didn’t know why the wording is so gentle with him and what he wants. Without being a stern hand, Blaine is only more likely to mess up.

But Kurt just wants pet to listen so they can both be happy.

“Sir?”

“Yes.” His voice is neutral, which worries Blaine all the more.

“I think… I learned my lesson.”

“Turn around and tell me what that is.”

Blaine does as he’s told and immediately is caught up in Kurt’s eyes. The boy wants to look down, but Sir’s power of him is absolute. He couldn’t look away from him even if a teacher walked in and told him to. “You… you are the Dom. I’m supposed to listen to you. But I didn’t. I tried to take control and made us both unhappy. I should have listened to you ‘cause you’d tell me if you wanted something else from me.”

Kurt doesn’t reply to him. Instead the taller boy gets up from the bed and walks over to him. Blaine tries not to flinch, but he’s so worried. He doesn’t want Kurt to be mad at him anymore.

Kurt’s arms are rising. And they land on his shoulders, pulling Blaine into his chest. “Good boy, very good my pet.”

The stress on his muscles begins to leave Blaine’s body at the praise. “You did very well. I just want you to be safe and happy, Blaine. And I’ll tell you how you can make me feel the same way. I appreciate that you care, but it’s my place to make these decisions. Got it?”

Blaine nods, taking a deep breath and soaking up Kurt’s scent. He got it right.

\------

“Thank you very much, Thad. Kurt would you like to go next?” Mrs. Graves said, moving from one boy in the circle to the next. It was another group therapy session, and today Mrs. Graves wanted them to talk about the first time they felt abused by their old Doms.

“No thank you.”

Everyone in the room looked at each other again, wondering how their therapist would take that. Usually you needed a valid reason not to share, or she’d poke and poke until you bled. It was her job, but that didn’t mean they had to like it. All the boys were shocked when the woman just stared at him for a moment, head tilted to the side as if questioning, then moved onto the next person. “David?”

Blaine couldn’t resist looking at Kurt to see his reaction. The boy was clearly shocked, both eyebrows raised in question as to why that was so easy. Kurt seemed to shrug it off though, so Blaine let it go as well. Besides, he’d be after David, so he needed to focus on keeping his breathing even and calm.

“Sure.” The tall boy fidgeted in his seat, clearly uncomfortable. Blaine lowered his eyes to afford the boy some measure of privacy when being stripped so naked.

“I guess the first time was when… well Mis-she, she was just getting home from class. Biology 101, I think, and I…” Blaine didn’t need to be looking at David to know he was taking a deep breath, trying to keep himself under control. “I had a fever that day. A hundred and one degrees, I had tried to tell her before she left for class, but she left too quickly.

“I went to school as usual even though it was hard. My teachers kept asking me if I was ok, but I didn’t want Mistr-her to be upset with me. So I stayed in class. Once I was home, I was supposed to do chores, but I barely even made it to the couch.

“I just wanted to lie down for a second.”

There was another pause, this time David’s breathing could be heard by anyone. It was clearly labored, as if he was remembering how horrible he felt then. “I m-must have fallen asleep-p. When Mistress came home she was mad. Yelling. I wanted to explain, but she h-h-hit me.

“She wouldn’t stop. Why wouldn’t she stop? I asked her to, begged her to, but she didn’t. She just kept kicking me. It hurt. It hurts so bad. Please stop.”

 _Oh no._ Blaine thought. His eyes shot up to check if his worry was right and was greeted with the sight of his friend curled up in his seat, hands clutching at his ribs, digging into this sides.

“Please stop, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Mistress.”

“David, I need you to calm down.” Mrs. Graves said, voice firm. It was her Dom voice, the tone she used whenever she needed to claim control of one of them. “Your old mistress isn’t here.”

The boy fell out of his seat, curling up on the floor and putting his arms over his head. He was trying to protect the vital parts. “It hurts. I’ll do better next time. Please stop, I’m sorry!”

“David, calm down.” Their therapist tried again, finally leaving her seat and dropping down onto the floor next to the boy. She tried to put a hand on his shoulder, but David just screamed louder, as if the gentle touch had burned like the pain of a punch. “I need you to calm down.”

“I’ll do better, I’ll do better. I’M SORRY.”

“David, cal-“

“Oh you are not helping at all!” Blaine’s eyes left the pained form of his friend to see Sir a couple seats away. His Dom left his seat as well, but instead of kneeling, he stood up, straight and strong. “David.”

The shouting quieted.

“Your old mistress is not here. Now you need to calm down and you need to take deep breaths. Do you hear me?”

It was barely noticeable, but the boy nodded. David nodded and last of his whimpers turned into labored breaths. The rest of the students looked at each other in wonder, not entire comprehending what just happened, but Blaine got it. Kurt had just Dominated their classmate.

\------

The sight of David curled in a ball on the floor stuck with Blaine for the rest of the day. He’d barely been able to pay attention in any of his academic classes. Surely this must have annoyed his teachers, but they didn’t say anything. Maybe Mrs. Graves had emailed them all to let them know about how spectacularly horrible their group session had been.

“Come to my room after class.” Kurt whispered to him as they entered their last class of the day. Blaine just nodded in reply, not even bothering to worry about how they’d play with Thad around. Even if he only got to be near Kurt, that’d be enough to help him.

The memory just wouldn’t leave his head. Not even as he knocked four times as he was supposed to. Not even when Kurt’s voice told him to enter. Not even when he walked in and realized that Thad had mentioned staying the night in the library until he finished their biology lab. It wasn’t until Kurt met him half-way into the room, arms circling around him, that Blaine thought of anything else.

“Are you ok, pet?”

Blaine opened his mouth to say he was fine, but stopped the words on the way up his throat. He wasn’t fine. “I just keep hearing him scream. He looked like he was in pain.”

Kurt’s hand rubbed his back soothingly. “He was, sweetheart. But he’s safe now, and you are too. Safe right here with me where you belong.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

“You never have to thank me for taking care of you. Now, let’s just lie down for right now, ok? I want to hold my pet.”

Blaine nodded, all too happy to obey that command. Before long, they were lying in bed, Kurt’s arms wrapped tightly around him. The lean chest of his Dom served as the submissive’s pillow and he couldn’t have asked for a better one. The steady thump, thump of Sir’s heart was soothing. Kurt was there. Kurt was taking care of him. He’d be ok.

The boy wasn’t sure how long they laid there, but he wasn’t going to complain. Eventually dinner time would roll around and they’d have to go, otherwise someone could come to check on them to make sure they ate. But for now, it was just Sir and pet, together.

A knock on the door interrupted that though. For a moment Blaine thought they had indeed missed dinner, but a quick glance at the clock told him otherwise. It was only a quarter till five. Dinner wasn’t till 5:30.

“Kurt, can we come in?”

It was Mrs. Graves. The boys looked at each other for a second before springing apart. Blaine sat in the desk chair, grabbing the first magazine he saw to use as a cover. Kurt himself got up and went towards the door. They glanced at each other again, Kurt smiling, before opening the door.

“Hello, Kurt. And Blaine.” The therapist added on upon seeing him. Blaine tried to smile at her innocently, but he wasn’t sure if he achieved that. He was too shocked by the person behind her.

“Hello, Mrs. Graves. Headmaster.” Kurt said to each in turn.

“Yes, hello to you as well, Mr. Hummel.” Mr. Danada said, looking serious. But Blaine had never seen him look any other way. “I’d like it if you could come with Mrs. Graves and me to my office.”

Blaine had been pretending to read his magazine, but that quickly stopped. They wanted to see Kurt? Was he going to be in trouble for Dominating David? They did have a strict policy about that. But Kurt hadn’t done it to try and control David. He just wanted to calm his friend down. Blaine would testify on his behalf if he had to. Maybe he’d be able to tag along.

“Of course. I’ll see you at dinner, Blaine.”

He didn’t see him at dinner.

He didn’t see him in his room an hour later.

He didn’t see him at the library or the kitchens or the recreational room.

He didn’t see Kurt at all and it was nearing seven o’clock. Was Kurt in that much trouble? Surely they had to see that he had done a good thing by displaying Dominance. They couldn’t punish him too badly. Maybe Blaine would go speak on Kurt’s behalf. Yes, definitely. He’d just go to the Headmaster’s office and tell them how scary David’s breakdown had been and how Kurt had helped not only David, but all of them. If David had kept crying he surely would have triggered another one of the boys.

They needed to see that.

Feeling like he had a purpose, Blaine left the living area of Dalton and headed towards the east wing, where all the administrative offices were. Mr. Danada’s was in the farthest corner, but Blaine still remembered where it was from his trip there upon being enrolled. Soon the large oak door of the office was in front of him. The plaque reading _Daniel T. Danada: Headmaster_ stared him in the face. The boy was about to raise his hand and knock, but words caught his attention instead.

“… a tragedy really.”

Uh, what? Were they talking about David’s breakdown?

“Some re-education will necessary.” Mrs. Graves spoke.

“Yes, naturally. There will certainly be an adjustment period.”

Ok, Blaine was really confused. He shouldn’t be listening in at all, but that wasn’t the point. None of what they were saying made sense. David and all of them were already being re-educated and given the time to readjust. That was the point of Dalton Academy.

“And, of course,” Mr. Danada’s voice said, “Mr. Hummel will have to leave the school.”

_Mr. Hummel will have to leave the school_

_Leave the school. Leave. Leave. Leave._

The word twirled around his mind, dancing and laughing at him. Blaine felt his entire body tense up, mind practically shutting down except for the loop of _leave, leave, leave_. Kurt couldn’t leave Dalton, he just couldn’t. Blaine needed him. He needed Sir. They couldn’t take him away from him!

Without thinking about it, Blaine opened the door, barging in. “No, you can’t take him away.”

All of the eyes in the room turned to look at him, but he was mindless of them. Desperation filled his entire being. The thought of being let alone again, of losing Sir, was all he could think about. Not even the strange look Kurt’s father was giving him really registered in his mind. He couldn’t let them be separated, he just couldn’t.

“Blaine.” Mrs. Graves said, but he ignored her too. Her attempt at Dominating him proving useless as he rushed over to Kurt’s chair. He barely even recognised the shock on everyone’s face when he dropped to his knees and from of Sir and clung on for dear life.

“Please don’t leave me, Sir. Please!”

There was a moment of silence in the room, of utter stillness. All the submissive could feel was the pounding of his own heart as it pumped fear further and further into his system. He remembered the nights he woke up screaming, the food he barely even managed to get down, the floors he stared instead of looking at anyone’s face. All before Sir; he needed him!

A gentle hand, Kurt’s hand, landing on his head stopped the thoughts in their tracks. “Oh, my pet…”


	10. Chapter Nine

_Abusive acts towards submissives and Switches is something that we as a society work very hard to prevent. Many of our laws were written with the express desire to prevent abuse and the educational process that children partake in is designed to foster respect and understanding amongst the three classifications. However, there are always exceptions, cases where laws and education did not protect a citizen. It is then that you come into the picture. By taking this sacred oath, you become the protectors of some of the most vulnerable members of society. By taking this oath, you become an Agent of the Department of Abuse and Safety._    
 **Department of Abuse and Safety: Agent Handbook Introduction**

 

The feel of Kurt’s hand on his head as he leaned against his legs was familiar. It was comforting; except for the eyes he could feel on him. It seemed as if everyone was staring at the two of them, wide-eyed and scandalized, as if they had done something wrong. Well, perhaps they had, as Dalton had clear rules, but Blaine refused to accept that there was anything wrong with the two of them being together. He wanted Kurt, he needed Kurt and they couldn’t take him away.

They just couldn’t.

“Blaine.” Mrs. Graves said, but the boy just closed his eyes and turned away from her. Instead he turned his head into Kurt’s leg, nuzzling there a bit. The scent of his Dom washed over him like a soothing balm, calming some of the prickling anxiety that had built up all evening. Some, but not nearly all.

“Will someone please explain what is going on here?” A voice Blaine didn’t recognize asked. It was then that his mind caught up with him a bit and he remembered that the teachers and Kurt were not the only people in the room. Mr. Hummel had caught his eye for just a moment before, but there were also two other men. Tilting his head a bit, Blaine opened his eyes to look at them. Both were wearing suits and serious expression while standing near the headmaster’s desk. And they didn’t look very pleased.

“Well it’s clear isn’t it,” the voice of Mr. Hummel said, sounding a bit exhausted. “My son has claimed Blaine as his.”

Kurt’s hand moved to his shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. It made Blaine feel brave and he turned his head to up to look at Kurt’s father. The man didn’t look upset like the others. Quite the opposite really, he was looking at Kurt like he was happy for him, even if lines shown on his face from some obvious stress.

“Displays of Dominance are against the Dalton rules,” one of the suit men stated.

“Yes, and misclassification is supposed to have been eradicated from our school system.” Burt certainly didn’t sound happy now, as he provided his counter-argument by pointing out one of their society’s greatest shames.

Mr. Danada seemed to sense that things were beginning to get out of hand. “Clearly we all need to take a deep breath and learn more information about the situation. I would like to suggest that we talk to the students separately and hear what they have to say, before we jump to any rash conclusions or decisions.”

“That sounds very fair, Headmaster.” Mrs. Graves said, clearly trying to sound neutral. Blaine looked at her and saw that she was smiling down at him. It was the same smile she wore in therapy sessions, the one that either set him at ease with its desire to help, or set him on edge with his need to run away. For that smile meant only one thing: she wanted him to talk.

“No.” Blaine said firmly, wrapping his arms even tighter around Kurt’s legs. He didn’t even wonder if his grip was too tight, he just wanted to keep holding on. He didn’t want to leave Kurt, not now, not ever.

“Blaine, I have to insist.” The woman said, clearly trying to be Dominating, but Blaine just ignored her. Instead, he turned his face into Kurt’s leg again, taking deep breaths as if he were trying to commit the scent to memory forever.

“It’s ok, Blaine.” Kurt finally said, moving his hand back to his hair to pet him gently.

The younger boy looked up at Kurt for the first time. He could see the clear worry in his eyes, the anxiety that mirrored his own. But there was also an odd amount of peace in those orbs. The green was more prominent right now, a neutral, soothing colour, making Blaine feel a bit surer. “Go on and speak with her.”

“Are you sure?” Blaine had to double check. He didn’t want Kurt to be angry with him later for telling them something that was supposed to be between them only. Then again, how much more damage could he do at this point?

“Yes, I’m sure. But remember, you don’t have to tell her anything you don’t feel ok with sharing. Make sure you feel comfortable.”

Blaine nodded up at him, smiling slightly as he felt Kurt lean down to kiss him on the forehead. He took another moment to enjoy the feel of being on his knees next to Kurt, but finally got up. He tried his best to avoid looking at all the people in the room, not quite sure of what to expect or how he’d handle their reactions. So he keeps his eyes down, only looking at the pumps on Mrs. Graves feet to guide me as he is led out of the room and into another door nearby.

“Take a seat, Blaine.”

The boy looks up at the woman to see her standing next to a large, leather chair pushed into a conference table. She's gesturing at the numerous other chairs in the room, waiting for him to choose. He's stuck suddenly with a fear that he must do everything perfectly right while he's in this room, lest he ruin the beginnings of what he and Kurt have built. It felt like the first day at Dalton all over again. Where every look he received felt judged, as if their eyes were poking and prodding him to try to reveal his deepest, darkest secrets.

Should he sit in the chair closest to her, to show that he is not afraid? (Of course he's afraid, they want to take away the only person that makes him feel safe.) Or would a chair farther away be better? Show her that he doesn't need her support, that he's fine on his own and not some broken ragdoll. Show that Kurt has not hurt him or made him even more vulnerable. (Kurt hasn't hurt him, but that doesn't mean he's not broken. There will always be cracks where the scars line his skin, seeping into the soul that creeps beneath this skin.)

In the end her eyes watching him make him act without consciously making a decision. He finds himself sitting only a couple of seats down from her. The placement weighing on his mind. He isn't sure how to place his hand. On the table perhaps? How should his legs me arranged? Was crossed a good idea?

“Please don't be scared, Blaine. You aren't in trouble right now.”

Blaine looks up to see Mrs. Graves looking at him with those eyes. He knows she means well, he really does, but sometimes he just wishes she wouldn't bore into him like that. He feels naked and vulnerable in these moments.

“We simply need to know what Kurt has done.”

“He hasn't done anything!” Blaine shouts. He didn't remember telling his mouth to do that, but he was glad he did. Why was everyone looking at them like they were wrong. Wasn't one of the points of their society's set up to help a person meet someone they were compatible with? For the submissives to meet someone they felt safe with? Then why did they want to separate and analyze he and Kurt?

“Blaine he Dominated.”

“Yes, he did. But only because I asked him to.”

That made Mrs. Graves close up quickly. She looked at him with her brow furrowed, those eyes trying to bore into him, but they didn't feel so bad right now. He was too frayed, to upset over her words and their implication to care about her eyes. It felt like the woman was trying to say that Kurt had somehow hurt or forced him, when it had been the exact opposite. Kurt hadn't even wanted him until Blaine had begged and pleaded. Kurt gave up his chance to be with someone that could Dominate him like he would need sometimes, just to be with Blaine.

If anything, they should be mad a Blaine, not Kurt.

“Why did you ask him?”

Blaine opened his mouth to answer, but found the words clogging his throat. All of his praises for his Dom wanted to rush out of him at once, getting tangled and twisted inside him. How could he make her see how beautiful Kurt was? He was everything that a Dom needed to be. Gentle, caring, powerful, firm. His words were like a leash that pulled tight when it needed to show control, but didn't choke, never choked. Kurt was patient and kind. And good. He was so good, too good, especially too good for Blaine.

Maybe Kurt _should_ leave Dalton, leave him behind and be with someone more worthy of him. The thought made his heart ache, made his eyes threaten to tear up, but he held it in. Nearly without himself realising it, his left hand moved to cup his wrist. His fingers traced the ridges of the stones, feeling each groove as a reminder of the touch of Kurt's fingers on his body. Each swirl reminiscent of the way Kurt would twine his hand through Blaine's curl as they lay together, silent, but together.

“I trust him.” Were the only words he managed to get out.

Mrs. Graves nodded, brow still furrowed, but a smile playing on her lips nonetheless. “Why?”

“I...he... he's never hurt me. He's wonderful.”

“Has Kurt ever punished you before?”

Blaine nodded, looking down at his own hands to watch his fingers caress his bracelet. But he didn't look down in fear. No, it was shame. He was so ashamed to have disappointed Kurt. His actions had broken a rule in their contract, had broken their trust, but still Kurt had forgiven him. Blaine had gone through his punishment and come out at the other end entirely absolved of his wrong doing.

“What did he do to you?”

“Do to me?” Blaine asked, looking up again. His eyes locked onto her brown ones and saw fear and worry shinning in them. It looked as if she thought Blaine might start crying, as if she expected to see bruises beneath his clothes. As she continued to stare at him, Blaine could feel a new emotion creeping up in him. It coiled in his belly along side the anxiety and worry, twisting, spinning, twining itself into him until he felt like he was bursting with it.

There was no way he could keep it in. “He didn't do anything to me. I was the one that messed up, I broke our contract and he was so understanding, so kind about it all. I was the problem, not Sir. And you can't blame him for this.”

“Blaine.”

But the boy didn't hear her, he was too busy speaking, letting out the pile of feelings that had been growing in him ever since he saw David hit the floor that morning. Or maybe since the day he got here, and saw that he was being treated like a specimen. Perhaps all of this has been rising in him since the day that he burnt that toast and Master kicked him to the ground. All these emotions, building, rising, growing until he felt like he was reaching the breaking point.

“And he didn't do anything wrong with David, either. Kurt just wanted to help him, wanted him to calm down. He'd never Dominate someone without a good reason, and he'd never hurt them or make them do something they didn't want. Don't make him leave because of that!”

“Blaine! I hear you, Blaine.” Mrs. Graves nearly shouted. Blaine suddenly got quiet, looking around him and noticing that he was on his feet. Looking up, he stared at his therapist and wondered why the woman was being so loud, until he realised that he had started yelling first. He could barely remember the last time he had spoken above barely even a whisper.

“We aren't having Kurt leave because of what happened in Group Therapy today. Kurt is being taken out of Dalton because he was misclassified. His true nature, is that of a Dominant.”

The feel of the leather chair against his back didn't register to Blaine. Nor had the fact that he had fallen back into his seat. His mind was too busy running the words around in circles. _Kurt. Dominant. Misclassified. Dominant. Kurt. Dominant. Dominant._ It made so much sense that it almost didn't make sense.

_“I don't care about being Dominated, I don't care about anything but taking care of you.”_

“Really?” Blaine had to ask, almost not believing it.

“Yes, Blaine. Kurt is really a Dom, which explains why he wanted so much to take care of you.”

Blaine couldn't help but smile. Which was wrong, of course, because misclassification was one of the worst things that could happen to a person. It meant a person was forced to live a lie. But more than that, it meant that he could really be Kurt's. People may frown at a Switch collaring a submissive, but never at a Dom and a sub. He could be Kurt's, Kurt could really claim him. But they wanted him to leave Blaine.

Without thinking about it, Blaine felt himself start biting his lip as he followed Mrs. Graves back towards the Headmaster's office. It seemed she had gotten everything she needed from him and it was time for him to hear his fate. As they got closer to the office, Blaine make out the voices in the room speaking. Some of them didn't sound very happy.

When the two of them re-entered the room fell silent. All the men in the room watched the two of them entered, even as Blaine lingered for a moment in the doorway. The first time he had entered this room he had rushed, unthinkingly, only wanting to be close to Kurt. He hadn't known or cared about what he was walking into. But now he knew that the men in this room had the power to control the only thing that had made him feel content in many months.

A part of him wanted to run away, but then he glanced up and saw Kurt looking at him. His eyes looked just as powerful and sure as always, as if whatever future these adults were deciding for them was not of any real consequence. Blaine knew he wouldn't be running away at all. Because while running would get him away from facing something difficult, it wouldn't take him to what he needed. Which is why he found himself again kneeling next to Kurt's legs, hugging the other boy close to him.

The two of them sat in silence, Dominant and submissive together, as the adults quietly chattered at the desk. Blaine didn't even try to listen in. Instead he focused on what could be his last minutes with his Dom. He took deep breaths of the unique scent that only Kurt could emit. The scent wasn't that of any cologne or soap, just the pure essence of this strong, wonderful boy. He reviled in the feel of Kurt's hand running through his hair, the fingers soft and smooth. Sure. Gentle. Possessive.

If this was the last time he'd get to be Kurt's, he'd at least know what it was like to be cared for.

“Thank you for your patients, Mr. Hummel and Mr. Anderson.” Mr. Danada's voice finally said. Blaine looked up to see that the adults were breaking up and taking seats around the room. Apparently their fate was decided.

“This situation is not an easy one to work within and...”

“Mr. Danada, if I may?” Kurt said, sounding as if he really didn't care if he had permission at all. He was going to speak his mind no matter what. “I just want you all to know that it doesn't matter what you decided. Blaine will always be mine.”

Said boy felt his heart clench and he looked up swiftly to see a new expression on Kurt's face. A look of pure determination. Never had Kurt looked more powerful or more sure. It made tingles run up and down Blaine's spine and he couldn't be bothered to be ashamed of having that reaction at such an inappropriate time. He was too busy being entranced by the glorious view before him, by the words that went straight for his heart.

“In just a few months I'll be eighteen and Blaine will be eighteen soon after. At that time, you can't stop us from being together. I'll show up at Blaine's doorstep at the strike of midnight on his birthday and beg him to be mine, if that's what it takes. So you can separate us for now, but for as long as he wants it, Blaine will be mine.”

The room fell silent after that declaration. Blaine couldn't have said anything in response if he tried. Instead he looked into Kurt's eyes and felt like, well like he was the most precious thing in the world. Treasured and desired, instead of like a charity case because Kurt was bored.

“I'm very happy to hear you say that Mr. Hummel.” The Headmaster said, smile clear in his voice. “As I was saying, this situation is quite different from any that we have seen before. Dalton was created to provide a safe haven for abused submissives and Switches that needed to be kept away from Doms in order to heal. We have had many successes but we would remiss to think that our way is the only one that can help the healing.

“Which is why we have come to the joint decision to allow you all a chance to remain together. It is clear to everyone in this room, from myself, to Mrs. Graves, to our D.A.S Agent Liaisons that Blaine has had the more progress while paired with Kurt.”

Blaine could barely believe what he was hearing. He looked at the Headmaster as if he was some sort of wish granting wizard. He could still be Kurt's?

“Don't look so surprised you two. All any of us want is for our students to be happy and safe. So we are more than willing to work outside our usual parameters to achieve that. Blaine's parents will have to be spoken to, and arrangements will have to be made with the Department of Abuse and Safety. And Mr. Hummel will still have to leave Dalton and go through a bit of his own re-education, but if you two are willing to work with us, there's no reason that you should be separated.”

The words didn't sound real to his hears, it was too much to hope for, it was too much to take in all at once. None of it felt entirely real. He was too scared to believe that this was actually happening, that something was actually working out well for him. But Kurt's lips on his felt real enough. And they would feel real tomorrow as well. And the next day, and the next, so long as Kurt would have him. Because Blaine didn't worry that he'd ever get tired of Kurt. Sir was his everything he wouldn't ruin this opportunity; pet will do anything it takes to make this work.


End file.
